Status: Dead
by TheCallapher
Summary: Aizawa once fell in love with a villain, and to a powerful one, too. But when she died, he became a man of logic and decided to teach aspiring heroes. All that changed when she suddenly came back to life, and was now also a teacher to his class. Would he still be able to hide those feelings, or would he give in to his emotions?
1. Chapter 1: Hero Proposal

A/N: Storyline starts after licensure exam (chapter 120-ish), but there aren't much spoilers if you haven't read the manga yet.

-oOo-

You couldn't remember anything.

Well, that was partly a lie. It wasn't like amnesia when you can't even remember your own name. It was the type of situation when you wake up in a place that you've never been to before, not knowing what happened.

You sat up and realized that you've been laying on a hospital bed in what seemed like a small clinic. A single cable was attached to your finger, which tracked your heartbeat and showed it through a monitor beside you. Finding out that you still had a pulse made you more terrified than relieved.

"I need to get out of here," you said to yourself. But before you could do just that, the door opened and a small figure entered.

"Hello there!" the creature said. It was less than half your height, and it didn't look human. "It is I, the guy that you can't make out if he's a bear, a mouse, or a dog: the proud principal of UA!"

He seemed to be enthusiastic for some odd reason, but you were still too confused to care about that.

"Where am I?" you asked.

"Why, you're in the clinic of my school," he said. "We found you unconscious inside the gates, and we were all wondering how you got in without triggering an alarm. Don't you remember any of that?"

You shook your head. Your memories were too blurry to make anything out. "Am I dead?"

"Ah, about that..." he took out a folder and handed it to you. "That's a matter we needed to discuss, as well as a proposition I have for you."

You opened the folder, and the first thing you saw was your mugshot on the upper right corner of the paper. "You are _," said the bear-mouse, referring to your real name. "Many people knew you as Malefica, one of the most powerful villains that ever existed today."

You continued reading the page, which also contained your basic information, such as birthday, age, blood type, and the like. Meanwhile, the principal explained the crimes you were guilty of, as if you didn't know (or cared) about it already.

However, there were two words that caught your attention the most.

 _Status: Dead_

"The police listed you down as deceased," he said, reading the surprise in your face. "It wasn't easy to fake, too. Your death was broadcasted all over Japan, and there would be a huge media outbreak if they find out that you're still alive."

"But how... I... I don't understand." Confusion filled your head. The memory quickly resurfaced, how you were helplessly dying on the cold concrete. You could never forget the pain you've felt that day. You were unable to move because of the injuries you've sustained. You felt your own heartbeat slowing down as you started to lose consciousness.

You were clearly dead. Was it all just a dream?

Objects started floating aimlessly around the room, a result of your quirk when your emotions got carried away. The principal kept calm about the situation, and even went to prepare some tea. "Where's the teaspoon I placed here?"

You closed your eyes and exhaled. "Sorry, I didn't realize that I made it float." You calmed yourself down, gulping up your emotions, and made the flying spoon fall directly into the principal's paw.

Your quirk, Invisible Telekinesis, was pretty much how it sounded like. You can make any solid object float and willingly control it in mid-air. However, it will remain invisible until you release it, making your quirk useful for stealing or sneak attacks.

"You could've made a fine hero with that quirk." There was a short pause, and he turned to face you. "Which is why I'm offering you to teach at my school!"

There was a moment of awkward silence after that, and you blinked your eyes in confusion.

You almost laughed about the idea, but the principal seemed serious about it. "I am a villain capable of killing you if I wanted to," you scoffed. "And yet you want me to teach in your stupid school for heroes? Are you serious?"

The principal looked offended, but he still smiled at you. "I know it's a crazy idea, but your skills and experience as a villain would be _useful_ in teaching students about the philosophy behind evil. I've already had a meeting with the teachers, and they all agreed that you teach Class 1-A. They've had a lot of encounters with the villains lately."

"What's in it for me?" Your voice was low, clearly uninterested in his proposal.

"Well, if you say no, then we'll have no choice but to lock you up," he explained. "You are still a villain, after all. And since letting you out of the school would ruin our reputation, we will simply make a prison for you in here."

You grunted. It looked more like blackmail than a fair offer. "So whichever I choose, I still won't be allowed to leave this school?"

"Precisely! So what's your decision, Malefica?"

You were still not convinced about this, but it wasn't like you had any other option. "Fine. I'll teach those pesky little students."

The principal looked delighted. "Great! You won't regret it, the students in that class are exemplary."

"Whatever." You shrugged him off. It didn't matter what the students were, you just wanted it to be over.

The principal smirked. "Besides, I'm sure that you'll get along with their homeroom teacher pretty well."

-oOo-

A/N: Folllow me on Tumblr as thecallapher (warning: mostly Aizawa trash and the occasional calligraphy posts)


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise Visit

The principal gave you the keys and directions to your room, but you weren't in the mood to go there yet. From a recent calendar, you realized that you've been dead for five years. The last thing you wanted to do right now was to lay down and rest.

You instead decided to check on the class that you were supposed to teach, and see just how "exemplary" they were. You walked around the school's campus, trying to familiarize the area. The lab, the gym, the arena, they had large rooms for each. You entered the nearest one, which displayed the word 'CAFETERIA' above its large double doors.

As you've expected from a school like this, the place was huge. It could probably hold hundreds of students at once, and the kitchen itself was as big as a house. There were stalls that sold different products, such as bread, fruits, candy, and a lot of other delicious stuff.

The last time you ate anything was, well, five years ago. Your stomach growled, and the sight of those delicacies made your mouth water. While the cafeteria was still empty, you quietly sneaked to the stalls. Using your quirk, you made a chocolate bar turn invisible and fly directly into your hands-

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The wristband on your arm blinked a bright red light and made beeping noises.

You have completely forgotten about that. The principal explained that the wristband was supposed to track the objects you were manipulating and, to keep you from doing anything wrong, will beep annoyingly loud. It also limited your power to roughly a quarter of the maximum weight you could lift, a precautionary measure that the principal himself thought of.

The beeping did not stop until you let go of the chocolate bar, which reappeared and fell to the floor. "Fine, I'll pay the damn food!" you shouted to no one in particular.

You exited the cafeteria, a chocolate bar in hand, and with less money than when you walked in. You grunted at the small piece of metal that wrapped around your wrist, which limited your freedom too much than it should have. Although you weren't imprisoned, you felt trapped inside this wretched school.

After about an hour of walking around and exploring places, you finally found the area for the first year students' classrooms. It wasn't difficult to find the classroom you were looking for, Class 1-A. There were no windows, so you opened the door slightly to take a peek.

But where are the students?

"Are you the new teacher?" someone said. You turned around and was surprised to see someone behind you. The man was tall, but was overly skinny. His eyes looked very tired, and his blond hair was spiky and disheveled.

You nodded, unable to speak. This was the school for heroes, so how come a guy like him was in here? He looked so sick and scrawny.

"Who are you?" you asked.

"Oh, that's right. You still don't know me." He cleared his throat, and you thought his lungs would come out. "My name is-"

He exploded in white smoke, and in his place was now a very muscular man, with a smile showing his perfectly white teeth. "-ALL MIGHT!"

You recognized that familiar face now. How could you not when he was pretty much everywhere on TV? But in a matter of a few seconds, you heard a _POOF!_ and he was back in his skinny form.

You tried to look uninterested. You're a villain, and you shouldn't be amused by this. But the fact that a skinny man like him was the actually legendary hero everyone looked up to made your lips curl slightly.

"You can call me Toshinori." He extended his frail hand to you.

"_ _," you said as you shook his hand. "Malefica."

"Hm. If you're looking for your students, they're at-" the sentence was cut short as he coughed up blood. You took a step back to avoid staining your clothes. "They're at gym gamma, training with their homeroom teacher and Cementoss."

Your mind raced as you tried to recall where it was located. "I don't think I've been there before."

"I'm about to head there now," he said. "Wanna come with me?"

You shrugged. "Sure. Lead the way, _All Might_."

-oOo-

Aizawa looked tired. Or at least that's what his students thought. He looked like a washed-up man that hasn't slept for four days.

But he didn't care about any of those. He was too busy analyzing his students as they trained at the gym.

He sighed. They all seemed off today. Iida lacked speed in his legs. Bakugou needed more firepower. Even Izuku was doing terrible in his footwork.

He wanted to teach them a lesson one by one, but before he could approach them, the door opened. He expected it to be Toshinori, since he said that he'd be here to watch them train.

"About time you showed up, All Might-" Aizawa stopped in his tracks. There was another person at the door besides All Might, and he knew that something was wrong.

All the students stopped and turned to greet All Might, but their eyes widened as they saw the woman next to him.

-oOo-

You were just as surprised as they were. Of all the familiar faces you expected to see, it had to be _him_.

 _Besides, I'm sure that you'll get along with their homeroom teacher pretty well._ You remembered the principal's words clearly, and you thought that he was only bluffing. A lot of emotions started building up again, anger, rage, as well as a mix of sorrow and betrayal.

From the corner of your eye, you saw a green-haired student whisper to the girl beside her, "Is she our new-"

"Don't move!" Aizawa shouted to his students as he put on his yellow goggles. "That's a villain you're facing."

You smirked at the word _villain_. The fact that he himself said it almost made you laugh, but you kept your eyes fixed on him.

"I forgot to tell you about that, Aizawa," Toshinori said as he placed his hand on the back of his neck. "You see-"

Aizawa didn't give him a chance to explain, and he immediately jumped to attack you. Within that instant, he also erased your quirk, thus his name Eraserhead. It was sudden, but you were able to block him. He followed it with another punch, and you nullified it with your palm.

"Your moves are quick, but you're still too easy to read," you grinned at him. "Haven't you improved these past five years?"

"Tsk." He seemed offended by your words, but he kept attacking. His every hit was carefully thought of, not leaving any room for mistakes. One after the other, you were able to deflect them all.

Aizawa jumped back, and the scarf-like clothes around his neck came to life and started chasing you. They moved like whips, and evading was almost impossible. It was only a short while until one of the clothes caught both of your legs, and it lifted you up in the air. You thrashed and moved about, but it was pointless. Your quirk was still erased, and there was nothing else for you to grab.

"I won." Aizawa said, lifting you higher. "I defeated you again."

On the outside, you kept your cool. But inside, you were freaking out. Nausea started to kick in from hanging upside down for too long. You instinctively reached for your pocket, and as you felt the wrapper from your chocolate bar, an idea emerged.

You didn't say a word, and simply smiled at him. You knew that his quirk would wear off when he blinked, so you waited for that moment and threw the chocolate wrapper to his goggles.

It all happened within a split second. The cloth that bound your legs loosened, and you landed back to the floor. Since he couldn't see you, it meant that he couldn't erase your quirk.

Aizawa removed the wrapper that blocked his sight, but it was too late. You were already manipulating his capture weapon, and you used it to tie him up. He wasn't able to counter or evade it, since it was invisible. He fell on the floor, unable to move his body from the binds.

"Not yet," you said. "This time, it is _you_ who lost, Aizawa Shouta."


	3. Chapter 3: Informal Introduction

"Attacking without reasoning with your opponent first," you looked down on Aizawa. "How _illogical_."

"A hero can never reason with people like you," Aizawa scowled.

You rolled your eyes. His logical principle really is opposite of yours.

Toshinori helped Aizawa free himself from the binds. "What are you smiling at?" he said as he dusted his clothes.

You giggled. "Nothing. I was just surprised that you're their homeroom teacher. It must've sucked for them, huh."

Aizawa frowned, but it was difficult to tell, since his face was like that most of the time.

You checked your wristband, and you were surprised that it didn't beep at least once during your fight. _So I am allowed attack a co-teacher, but not steal a chocolate bar?_ you wondered to yourself. _This wristband may not be so bad after all._

"Why are you here?" Aizawa asked, turning your attention back to him.

"Oh, me? I came here to check on my students!" You smiled.

"Students?" He turned to Toshinori.

Toshinori sighed. He explained that you were the new teacher of Class 1-A, much to the students' excitement and to Aizawa's frustration. "We had a meeting yesterday about that. You were sick, so Nedzu told me to tell you," he said. "But I, ah... couldn't find you yesterday, so..."

Aizawa shook his head. It was obvious that he wasn't convinced in all of it. Meanwhile, the students were speechless, their eyes shifting between you, Aizawa, and Toshinori.

"You're really our new teacher?" the pink-skinned student said in excitement. "So cool!"

You turned your attention to them, trying to meet all of their eyes. "Yep! The name's _ _," you beamed. "Pleasure to meet you all, little gremlins!"

Their expressions were difficult to read. Some were nervous, many were excited, and some didn't show any emotion whatsoever. For some odd reason, you were feeling enthusiastic towards these students.

You noticed that the green-haired student was scribbling something in his notebook, his face riddled with concentration. "What's that you're writing?" you asked.

He blushed when everyone turned to him, and he closed his notebook in embarrassment. "Oh, uhm... I'm taking notes about your battle style. I always write an analysis on heroes that I think are amazing."

"Hero?" You chuckled. "Being in this school for heroes doesn't make me a hero as well."

Your voice was strong and rigid, and the gaze from your eyes hardened. The students stepped back in fear, which made you grin even wider. "I am still a villain, I just happened to be your teacher, too."

Aizawa looked like he wanted to attack you again, but Toshinori held him back. "Calm down, Aizawa. Now isn't the time for that."

"I'll be looking forward to our first day tomorrow!" you continued, ignoring the two of them. "But for now, just continue your training. I want to see just how good you soon-to-be heroes are."

The students turned to Aizawa, waiting for an answer. "Just go back to your training," he said lazily. "I'll have a talk with Nedzu, and you're coming with me, All Might."

"Sure," Toshinori replied. "But how about the students?"

"Don't worry. Cementoss will take care of them."

Out of nowhere, another person emerged, and it was obviously not a student. His head was hard and rectangular, but his expression was soft and timid. You assumed that he was the person Aizawa was talking about.

The students greeted their teachers goodbye, and then proceeded to their hero training. You sauntered to the corner and watched them do their things.

There was no expression that could be read from your face as you observed them. However, one student noticed your eyes as you sneaked a glance at their homeroom teacher exiting the gym.

They were sad and longing.

-oOo-

"You don't seem to be like your usual self today, Aizawa," Toshinori said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you attacked the new teacher without a moment's hesitation. And the way you easily got annoyed with her..." Toshinori turned to Aizawa. "Did something happen between the two of you in the past?"

Aizawa didn't meet his eyes. "Why? Are you jealous?"

Toshinori coughed up blood. "What? No! T-That's not what I meant when-"

"She's a villain, and I am a hero. That's all there is between us, and that's all there will ever be."

Toshinori didn't push him further, and they silently walked the empty hallway leading to the principal's office.

"I wonder what tea he'll make us today."

"As long as it's not Camomile, I don't care."

-oOo-

You left the gym immediately after the students finished training, not saying anything or even waiting for them to say goodbye. You placed your hands in your pockets and strolled back to the school buildings.

You didn't have much expectations on your students, but the principal was right when he said that they were exemplary. They had so much potential, and their skills were a mix of talent and experience.

 _Just how many villains have they encountered already?_ you thought.

Your legs were starting to get tired. The gym didn't have any chair to sit on, and you've already been standing for a couple of hours or so. Right now, what you wanted was a quiet place to be alone, and a bonus if it had nice air conditioning.

The library.

It was only a few rooms away, and you got there in less than five minutes. The smell of books greeted you as you entered, and there were rows of bookshelves everywhere you looked. You roamed around a bit, checking the genre for each shelf. Math. Science. Quirks. Heroics. And at the far corner, you saw the books that contained the profiles of the school's students.

There was a sign saying that it was a restricted area, but no alarm was triggered when you went there. Maybe they only allowed you now since you were a teacher. Nevertheless, you read the titles written on the spines of the books, and picked up those that had something to do with the current students of Class 1-A. You then sat on a nearby table and opened all of them, simultaneously reading each one.

You lost track of how much time you spent, and you haven't been able to pay attention to your surroundings. Minutes passed, or maybe hours, until you were interrupted by someone.

"You look like a possessed demon."

You almost yelped in surprise. You didn't realize that Aizawa was already leaning on the bookshelf, his arms crossed and his eyes staring at the distance.

You mumbled a curse word. In front of you were several opened books floating in mid-air, it's pages flipping occasionally. The books were invisible, and to him you must've looked like someone whose eyes were darting around and looking for something that isn't even there.

You rolled your eyes. "So you're done talking with the principal?"

Aizawa grunted. "You're supposed to be dead, Malefica." It was the first time he called you by that name.

You grabbed one of the floating books, which turned visible once again in your hand. "That's what I've been asking myself," you replied, not looking at him and pretending to read. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to sleep, and you're stepping on my sleeping bag."

You looked under your table, and beneath your feet was a yellow cocoon. "You mean _this_?" You kicked the sleeping bag to the right. "I thought that was a rug."

Aizawa picked up his sleeping bag and brushed off the dirt. You smirked as you hid your face behind the book.

"This is a library," you said. "Go sleep somewhere else."

Suddenly, all the floating books became visible and fell to the table. Some even fell to the floor. You realized that Aizawa has erased your quirk, and you grumbled in disappointment.

"If you were my student, I would've expelled you immediately," he said. "I have no tolerance to an attitude like yours."

You stood up and looked at him with bloodshot eyes. When he closed his eyes, the books instantly turned invisible and flew past him. They then reappeared neatly on their respective places in the shelves.

Aizawa's eyes widened. He couldn't see the books, but he knew that they were close since he heard them zip past him. One book even flew literally just beside him. It all happened within the blink of an eye, at the small gap of time between turning off and turning on his quirk again.

 _That was fast,_ he thought, but he hated to admit it.

"I wonder why I'm acting like this towards you," you said sarcastically. You turned around and left the library, leaving a gawking Aizawa by the bookshelves.


	4. Chapter 4: A Nightmare

You walked to your apartment in silence. The sun has already set, and the only sources of light were the dimly lit lamp posts. You shared the same building with your students, but they were nowhere to be seen when you arrived. You climbed the stairs leading to your room, which was located at the other end of the hallway.

You entered your room using the keys that the principal gave you. The place looked like a room from a luxurious hotel, but it didn't suit you at all. You made a mental note to redecorate it tomorrow when you had time.

The bed was located at the right side. You were convinced that you weren't sleepy yet, but you already snoozed off at the moment your head hit the pillow.

And then you dreamed.

It was very unusual, since you barely dreamt of anything when you sleep.

You were sitting beside him on top of a tall building, throwing invisible coins at innocent passers by. You laughed maniacally, and his lips curled as well. He didn't stop you from what you were doing though, and simply held your hand as you injured more people.

The sun has already set below the horizon, and the moon took over the night sky. The two of you looked up, counted the countless stars above, and even made up your own set of constellations. The scenery brought back a thousand memories, calm and twisted as they might be.

The scene changed, and now you were standing under a sakura tree. It was spring season, and the flowers were in full bloom. The rising sun gave the pink leaves a bright color, and some would fall to the ground from time to time.

You turned around, only to see him standing there, just a few inches away from your face. His palm touched your cheek. It was warm and rough, and you didn't want him to let go. You leaned closer until your foreheads touched. You felt his breathing against your skin, and you closed your eyes as you synced your heartbeat with his.

Before you knew it, his lips pressed against yours. You savored the wonderful sensation, but it didn't last long.

His lips suddenly felt cold against your skin. You opened your eyes and saw that his face was literally melting. You pushed yourself away, and he turned into a black sludge from the touch. Blood oozed from the tree's trunks, and the leaves rotted as they fell from the branches. Everything was spinning, and you felt like your head would explode.

You tried to scream, but no sound escaped from your mouth. When you thought that it wouldn't stop, there was a sharp pain in your chest. You looked down and saw your shirt stained with red. You were bleeding. Your vision darkened, and you felt yourself falling.

There was a loud thud, and you bolted upright from your bed. You were gasping for air, and your face was beaded with sweat.

Your hand instinctively clutched your chest, and you breathed a sigh of relief when you didn't find any stab wound in there. You searched for a clock and realized that it was only 2 in the morning.

 _What was that nightmare?_ you asked yourself.

You weren't able to sleep after that. You tossed and turned, trying to clear your mind. You tried to recall the man you saw in your dream, but his face was blurred out. You watched the sun rise from the window, slowly illuminating your dark room. You hid under the sheets and tried to get a shut eye, but it was worthless. You can't sleep anymore.

Giving up, you simply stood up and went to the bathroom. It was too early to prepare for school, but you did it anyway. You showered, brushed your teeth, fixed your hair, and put on a fresh set of clothes.

You checked the mirror, and it was as if you were staring at a completely different person. The reflection has always been someone with an intimidating costume and a sinister smile. Her eyes would reflect the number of people she's killed, and it glinted without a single hint of remorse. Those were the selfish eyes of someone with the thirst for power and revenge.

But now, she didn't look anything like that at all. Your reflection was sad and lonely, as if waiting for something that would never happen. It was the face of someone who's been betrayed by the person she trusted the most, and you hated it.

The image of Aizawa randomly came to your head, as well as how he acted towards you yesterday. From everything that's happened in the past, it was _you_ who's supposed to be furious, but you were not. You wanted to get mad, but sorrow was the only thing in your heart right now.

 _It's funny how a single death could change people._ You shook your head. _But it's been five years. A lot has happened with him since then._

After one last glance at the mirror, you exited your room, closing the door behind you.

-oOo-

The faculty room was empty except for one teacher. Judging by his costume, his triangular sunglasses, and the way he talked noisily over the phone, you recognized him as Present Mic, one of the pro heroes from the book you've read yesterday.

Before you were able to slip away unnoticed, he greeted you first, his loud voice reverberating throughout the room. "Maleficent! That's your screen name, right?"

You rolled your eyes at him. "It's _Malefica_. I'm not a Disney antagonist, mind you."

"Oh. Sorry about that," he laughed. "My name's-"

"Yamada Hizashi. Present Mic," you cut him off. "I already know."

He lowered his glasses and raised an eyebrow at you, his small mustache twitching. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by the person on the phone. "Hello? Yes, I'm still here! Yeah, I was talking to our new teacher..."

You ignored him and went to look for your table, which was the one with the least piles of paper. Hizashi's table was just in front of yours, and he already hang up when you slumped to your seat.

The table beside you was a complete mess, a contrast from yours. There were mountains of unkempt folders and papers, ballpens everywhere, and even a computer with a couple of keys missing from its keyboard. You even saw a half-finished bag of chips at the side, and you wondered how long it's been sitting there.

The sight made you shake your head in disgust, but one item caught your attention. A rose was neatly placed at the center, its petals a deep shade of blue. You couldn't help but stare at it, and a part of you wondered whether it was painted or naturally grown (the world of quirks made it possible to grow flowers into their unnatural colors). It was mesmerizing, especially the way it stood out from its surroundings.

"Hey Mic," you called him. "Whose table is this?" You gestured to the table beside you, your finger pointed at the rose.

"That one?" He took a sip from his coffee before answering. "That's Aizawa's. You could tell by the mess."

You grunted, not because of the mess or that he was seated beside you, but because of the flower. There was only one reason why he'd buy a rose that beautiful...

You exhaled sharply. "So he's been dating someone, huh?" you muttered to yourself. With your quirk, you lifted the rose to the air and ripped apart the invisible petals one by one. Hizashi was too busy grading papers to notice you.

You stood up and went for the door, leaving the stem and broken petals scattered on Aizawa's table.

Hizashi lifted his head, and his mouth fell open once he saw what you did to the rose. "What the-? You destroyed the flower? He was planning to give that to you!" He called out, but you were too far to hear him.


	5. Chapter 5: A Hundred Candies

You sat down under the shade of a tree, where you planned to sit and wait until your first class. Determined to waste time, you opened the random book that you got from the library. You tried to read, but you were just too distracted. The words doesn't even seem to register properly in your head.

The morning air blew a soft breeze, and you felt something light brushing against your leg. You turned to see a dandelion beside you, its soft stem swaying with the wind.

The sight of the flower made you remember the rose at Aizawa's table, and your blood rushed in anger again. A tear fell from your eye as you threw the book, but it never hit the ground. There were sounds of paper being torn apart, and you would've shredded the book to pieces if your wristband hadn't alerted you. The book fell down on the grass, broken just like the blue rose.

You leaned on the tree and tried to steady your breathing. Anger management has never been a problem to you up until now, and it was all because Aizawa appeared in your life once again.

"Why am I jealous, anyway? There was never anything between us," you muttered to yourself. "And there never will be."

-oOo-

Uraraka was too distracted in class. She kept thinking about (Izuku's cute face) how their new teacher would do on her first day with them.

"Uraraka!" someone called her. She turned around and saw her friend Tsuyu approaching her. "What do you think of our new teacher?"

Uraraka shrugged. "I don't really know. How about you?"

"Well..." Tsuyu looked up and placed her finger on her chin. "I think she's really weird. She got into a fight with Mr. Aizawa, and earlier today, I saw her reading a book by the trees. Ribbit."

"What's so weird about reading a book?"

Tsuyu looked at her. "She's been reading the same page for thirty minutes. Then she got mad and threw the book away. It went invisible, and then I saw it again on the ground with the pages torn up."

"Yes! I saw that too!" Iida popped up out of nowhere and joined in the conversation, to both the girls' surprises. "A teacher should not be acting like that, especially one from Yuuei."

"Maybe she didn't like the story?" Uraraka suggested.

"But it was a Percy Jackson book!" Izuku butted in as well. "Who doesn't love that series?"

There were more whispers and murmurs around the class, and they only stopped when they heard someone's footsteps approaching their room. They scrambled to their seats and straightened their backs, prepared to see the new teacher.

You walked with confidence into Class 1-A, clutching a paper bag in one hand. The students were quiet, and your lips curled on one side.

One student stood up from his seat. He had blue hair and square glasses that matched his square-shaped eyes. "Class, let us greet our new teacher!"

All the other students stood up and bowed to you. "Good morning, Ms. _!" they greeted in unison.

"Don't be too formal." You waved them off and waited for them to sit down. "We've already met yesterday. Besides, I have a fun activity for you today."

You opened the paper bag and poured out the contents. The students gawked at you in shock.

"Wait," one student at the back said. "Th-those are..."

"Yep!" You smiled at them. "These are candies, all 100 flavors from the cafeteria!"

The candies fell to the floor, and the sound of candy wrappers hitting the ground with a small thud somehow pleased you. The students' mouths watered as they eyed the mountain of sweets piling up.

"Amazing..." Izuku was the first to speak. "She even bought the imported ones. Those were like... as expensive as gold!"

"Are those for us?" Kaminari asked, sparks coming out of his yellow hair.

"Of course they are!" You grinned. " _If_ you can get them, that is."

Bakugou was the first to get up from the seat, his hungry eyes locked on the candy and his hands reaching out to grab. Other students followed after him. You kept calm on where you stood, and before anyone could grasp anything, the candies suddenly disappeared. Bakugou gritted his teeth and slammed his fist on the floor as his hand grabbed nothing.

The piles of candy floated in the air, but you were the only one who could see them. They then reappeared on the other side of the classroom untouched. "Let this serve as my first test for you students," you said with a smirk. "I will scatter your precious candies all over the classroom, and whatever candy you get before the end of my class are yours to keep."

The students' eyes glittered with joy. The thought of eating a hundred candies made them excited.

"Pfft." Bakugou scoffed. "This is too easy."

He went off to grabbed another candy, but you pulled it back to you, much to his frustration. "However, there's a catch," you continued. The candies started disappearing one by one as you spoke. "If you fail to get all one hundred of the candies, you will have run ten times around the school."

"Ten times?!" the students exclaimed in unison.

"You might as well start now. Time is running out. " You pointed to the wall clock. "Oh, and don't try to cause too much damage. You'll get us in trouble."

The moment you finished talking, the students got off their seats and frantically grabbed the air, only to be disappointed with what they got. You laughed, they must've looked like idiots trying to catch an invisible fly.

"Don't think that I'll let you get those candies so easily," you sneered.

From your point of view, you knew exactly where each candy is floating. You could tell if it's invisible, since they emitted a faint blue glow, and everytime a student was about to reach a candy, you'd move it away from them.

About ten minutes have passed, and all of them were still empty-handed. They were already panting, and the sight made you smile.

"Did you really think it'd be that simple?" You reached up in the air and grabbed one of the candies, making it visible in your fingertips again. "You need to be more creative in-"

Before you could finish, Izuku snagged the candy from your hand, and you were surprised at how fast he was. "I got one!" he said with confidence.

There was a moment of silence after that, but it was immediately followed by Bakugou's angry voice. "Deku, you dumbass! I was supposed to get the first candy!"

Bakugou made an explosion from his hands, covering the entire room with smoke. You couldn't see anything, and once the smoke cleared, you saw him with both his hands full of candy. He probably collected at least a dozen, and he placed them in the pocket of his baggy pants.

It was enough to motivate the students once again, giving them hope from the fact there were really candies around them. One by one, the candies reappeared in their palm as they snatched it from the air. They have gotten more creative as well. Momo made net with holes that were small enough for a candy not to pass through. Shouto made a large ice block in the ceiling, capturing and freezing several candies. Even Tsuyu managed to collect a lot thanks to her sticky tongue.

It was just five minutes before the end of your class when the students got less and less candies. Convinced that they have collected all of it, they started counting each others' candies.

"I got 34 candies," Shouta started.

"Ha!" Bakugou laughed. "I got 36!"

"I only got one." Izuku looked down on his one candy, the one which he stole from your hand.

The others also mentioned the number of candies they got. Momo did the calculations and totaled everything. "Wait," she said. "We've only got 99."

Panic filled the students. You could tell by the fear in their eyes. They frantically ran around and tried to search for that one candy, afraid to run around the entire campus ten times.

A smile curled in your lips. By the way they were acting, they could never get the last one. They'd have to-

"You students need to have the bravery to approach the villain and face them, not just run around and clean up their mess," someone said. "Or else you'll never become true heroes."

You turned around and saw Aizawa just inches away from your face. You were frozen on your place, unable to move or look away from his intense glare. He reached out above your head and took the last candy, making it visible in his hand.

"Mr. A-Aizawa!" the students exclaimed in shock.

"Why are _you_ here?" you said in a mocking voice.

"I'm their next class." He sighed. "Time is wasting, so you better get moving."

You exhaled sharply, but you kept your cool. Why must he ruin the best part of your test?

You eyes drifted to the object he was holding in his other hand. It was the rose stem from the faculty room, now with only one petal left attached. It looked as if he was trying to hide it from you, and you pretended not to see it.

"Very well," you said and walked to the exit door. "Class dismissed, and I want to see you running after school."

"Eh? But we've collected all the candies!" Uraraka screamed from her seat.

You stopped walking and tilted your head to face them. "No, you didn't. Aizawa took the last one."

The candies started disappearing from the students' hands, all except for the one Aizawa was holding. "And I'll be taking those as well. I didn't pay good money for you not to realize what I'm trying to teach."

-oOo-

 _She looked so young._

 _She looked so beautiful._

Those were the thoughts that ran through Aizawa's head as he watched the villain teacher handle her first day in class. They were all too busy collecting invisible candies to notice him leaning on the doorframe.

 _She hasn't aged at all._

He gripped the rose stem tightly in his hand. Hizashi already told him about the broken flower incident, and he simply smirked. The fact that she'd be jealous of another girl made his heart thump wildly.

The students were already exhausted, but adrenaline and fear kept them searching for the one missing candy. Aizawa's already known Malefica for a long time, and he knew exactly where she'd hide that last one.

He sauntered to her, and he tried to steady his breathing. He wanted to look calm in front of his students, and he did his best to casually hide the flower behind his back.

"You students need to have the bravery to approach the villain and face them," Aizawa said. "Or else you'll never become true heroes."

His hand reached for the candy above her head. It was invisible, but he knew that it would be there. She first used that trick on him back then.

 _I'm sorry for what I did before._

 _I really am._

She frowned upon seeing him, but he couldn't be happier. He hasn't been _this_ close to her in more or less five years.

"Why are _you_ here?" she said in a mocking voice.

"I'm their next class." Aizawa sighed. "Time is wasting, so you better get moving."

She stomped outside of the classroom, but not before taking back all the candies from the students. She didn't take the one he was holding, though. Eyeing the candy, Aizawa realized that it was his favorite flavor, and only Malefica knew about it.

 _Was this a coincidence? Or did she do that on purpose, knowing that I'll take it from her?_

"Mr. Aizawa," Tsuyu said, calling back his attention. "Who's that broken flower for?"

All the students' eyes went to the thing that Aizawa was holding, and he sighed as he slumped his shoulders. Malefica was already too far outside of the classroom, and he wasn't able to give it to her anymore.

"Nothing. Now get to you seats, we're starting class."

Aizawa's eyes drifted to the open door, and a part of him hoped that she would come back and say something to him.

 _I still love you._

 _But I can't say that yet._


	6. Chapter 6: The Bento

You walked into Class 1-A the following day, and everyone stiffened as you entered the classroom. Their eyes searched if you were carrying another paper bag with you, but were utterly disappointed when you weren't.

You were tired, and the students were able to notice that. Your back was hunched when you walked, and your hair was still disheveled. You looked at the students lazily, eyes half-closed. "I didn't see a single student running around the school last night."

The students looked away, and they avoided their eyes as you glared at them. Finally, Iida stood up straight and spoke, "We apologize for that. We were-"

You held up your hand, cutting him short. "I don't want to hear any of your excuses. Let's just get to class."

"Sorry for the interruption," Iida bowed then sat down on his seat.

"M-Ms. _," Izuku raised his hand. "Y-You look like Mr. Aizawa with that expression. Are you alright?"

Hearing his name ticked a nerve in your body, and you resisted the urge to throw something at them. Instead, you gave them the largest fake smile that you could muster. "Sorry, little gremlins! I wasn't able to get a wink of sleep last night."

"But you know, I always hated being called by my real name." Your face turned dark again. "That's why I made a villain name, after all."

The students bolted from their chairs as they noticed that their tables started disappearing. Objects became invisible randomly, and they freaked out when they realized that the only thing left in their classroom were the four bare walls.

"I was really disappointed when you didn't find that last candy," you said. "Being heroes in training, I was actually expecting for you to find that candy first. Only then did I realize-"

All the items reappeared and fell on the floor with a thud. You were careful not to hurt anyone, but some of them still shrieked in surprise.

"-that even though you've encountered numerous villains throughout the school year, you are still subconsciously afraid of facing the enemy." You sighed. "Now get to your seats. You still have a lot to learn."

The students hesitantly followed, sitting on their respective seats.

You continued your class like a normal school, discussing infamous villains and what made them so notorious. You'd ask them questions from time to time, and every time a student answered correctly, a candy would drop from directly above them. This gave them a bit of a boost to listen throughout your lesson.

"That's enough for today. Class dismissed," you said. It was still five minutes before your class actually ended, but you wanted to avoid a _specific_ someone, so you had to leave early.

"Also, I have an assignment for you." You snapped your finger, and candies appeared on the students' desks, equally distributed for each. "You get to keep those candies if you figure out my villain name. You have until tomorrow. Good luck."

And with that, you left the classroom.

-oOo-

You sat under a shade at the school rooftop. If the view of the city from the ground was already breathtaking, it was much more majestic up from where you were now. It's been a long time since you've been this high up again, and the thrill made you feel nostalgic.

The sun was high in the sky, as expected at noontime. You stayed there for a while, and you lost track of time until you heard someone's footsteps approaching you. You turned around to see Midnight, another teacher at this school.

"It's pretty ironic, isn't it?" you said.

"What is?" she answered.

You grinned. "That I'd see the sun at Midnight."

"Very funny," Midnight said sarcastically. She then sat beside you and gave you a lunch box wrapped in blue cloth, the shade heavily resembling that of the blue rose. "Here. Take this."

"What is it?"

"It's a bento. You've never seen one before?"

You exhaled sharply. "Of course I know what that is, but why give it to me?"

She didn't answer, and simply smiled. "Someone had me give it to you, so while we're at it, I'll eat my bento here with you."

You narrowed her eyes at her. "I'm not eating this," you said. "I've only been here the other day, and you know that I still don't trust any of you."

"Well, I'm not going to eat two servings of lunch today. It'll ruin my diet," Midnight said. "Besides, the person who gave that told me to put you to sleep if you refuse."

You rolled your eyes and slumped your shoulders. Reluctantly, you opened the lunch box, and was actually amazed at how the food was assembled. It wasn't cutesy and all, but you were somehow attracted to it. You thought about the person who made this for you, and what emotions were running in their mind as they prepared this.

You shook your head slightly and mentally slapped yourself. You were over thinking things again.

You took a bite, and was half-surprised to find out that you weren't poisoned. The two of you ate your lunch in silence, too consumed with the food and at the view of the city to speak.

"Oh. He's not leaving today as well, huh?" Midnight said, breaking the awkward silence after a while.

You swallowed your food. "Who is?"

"Him." She pointed to the ground, and you had to squint your eyes to see Aizawa sitting under the shade of a tree. He looked like he's sleeping, but it was too far to conclude.

You resisted the urge to ask, but you did it anyway. "Why? Where does he go?"

"He usually leaves the school at lunch time, and he only carries a blue rose with him," Midnight answered lazily, and she ate another mouthful of rice. "I always eat here at lunch, so I see him leave everyday."

You tried not to laugh, and only managed to let out a giggle. "He couldn't go see his girlfriend today, because I ripped apart his precious flower," you said in a singsong voice.

"Wait..." Midnight looked at you in shock. "Aizawa has a girlfriend?!"

"Who else would he give such a beautiful rose to?" Your eyes drifted to the city below, and you wondered what his girlfriend could be doing at this time of the day. You couldn't help but think of what this woman would look like, and where she is right now.

"Oh." There was a moment of silence before Midnight spoke again. "I always thought that he's just visiting a loved one who's deceased. He once said that he often went to a cemetery."

You shook your head. "He wouldn't waste his precious time in visiting someone, especially one who is already dead." You wrapped up the lunch box neatly and handed to Midnight. "Thank you for the bento. Tell them that I appreciate the food."

She took the lunch box, then you turned your back and walked away.

-oOo-

Aizawa walked back to the faculty room silently. Present Mic was correct when he said that napping under the shade of a tree was quite relaxing, but leaning on the rough texture of a tree trunk made Aizawa's back ache after waking up. If only he didn't forget to bring his sleeping bag with him, then he would've been able to nap longer.

Before he could sit down on his seat, Midnight approached and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Aizawa already knew what it was about, and he agreed to go outside with her. They went to the hallway and waited until there were no more people passing by. "Did you give it to her?" he asked as he leaned on the wall.

Midnight nodded. "Yeah, I did. But why couldn't you just give her that bento yourself? You seem to be closer to her than I am."

"I was busy," he said straight away, not looking at her eyes.

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "I always prefer to eat my lunch at the rooftop, because I could see everything from up there. _Including_ a sleeping Aizawa."

Aizawa exhaled, and he tried to hide the surprise in his eyes. "We're not quite in good terms, to be honest."

"I see. She is a villain, after all. It's very unlikely for a hero to be friends with people like her."

 _Much less fall in love._

"Well, I better get going now," Midnight said with a smile. "My next class is in five minutes, and I just wanted to tell you that I gave her the bento you made."

"Yes, thank you for that." With that, the two of them parted ways. Midnight went to the classrooms, and Aizawa went back to the faculty room, where he planned to finish the second half of his nap.


	7. Chapter 7: Media Frenzy

After finishing your lunch, you spent the next few hours at the library, until the principal summoned you to his office.

"What do you mean ' _training_ '?" You slammed your hands angrily at the principal's desk. "You _do_ know who I am, right?"

The principal sighed. He didn't seem to be startled at all. "Yes. I am well aware of who you are, but we must strictly follow protocol around here. Every teacher must undergo training and pass the exam in order to obtain a teacher's license."

"C-Can't you just break this rule somehow?" You crossed your arms. "You're the school principal, after all."

"That's the difference between us heroes and you villains," he said with a smile. "I didn't make the rules in order to break them."

You grunted, slightly offended at what he said. But what he said was true, and you can't deny that.

"Don't worry," he continued. "It will only be basic training, and I know that you could pass the exam easily."

"Whatever." You rolled your eyes. "When do I start?"

The principal took out a pile of papers and handed it to you. "These are the details about the training. But for now, just stay in your room for the rest of the day."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Apparently, word got out about a villain who was hired as a teacher here in my school. If they find out that it was true, the media will turn into a frenzy."

"What about the students?" You hated to admit it, but you somehow grew fond of them.

The principal seemed to have noticed it, and he was delighted from your words. "Don't worry. Aizawa would take care of them."

You said your goodbyes and left his office. The principal was right. Heroes create the rules, and villains find a way to break them, one way or the other. Instead of heading straight to your room, you decided to go back to the rooftop, hoping to see some annoying reporters down below.

-oOo-

"Whoa! There's so much reporters at the gates!" Mineta pressed his face at the glass window of the school hallway. "What's all this about?"

Todoroki crossed his arms, and looked uninterested with the issue. "They're here for our villain teacher. They didn't even know she existed until now."

"Wait. A big-boob villain like her isn't famous?"

"I thought it was strange, too," Iida said as he tapped on his tablet. "I looked up her name on the internet, but nothing shows up."

"Her name isn't even on any legal records," Bakugou added. "Just who the hell is this woman?"

"Her villain name is Malefica." Yaoyorozu appeared out of nowhere, along with the other girls of the class. "And we found some confidential information about her at the library."

"Malefica?" Mineta tilted his head. "It sounds like a Disney character or something."

"Well, at least we now have an answer to our homework," Denki added, but no one seemed to notice him.

"Oh! I see articles about her now." Iida showed his tablet to the others. "People knew her as Malefica, and she seems to be linked to a lot of crimes."

"But why is that?" Izuku asked.

Uraraka tossed a folder to him, and they saw Malefica's profile inside. "She's an underground villain, so her name mostly existed as rumors in the outside world. Apparently, she's more of a puppeteer than a puppet."

"That's quite expected for a strong villain like her, but I'll still take note of that." Izuku continued scribbling in his notebook, mumbling to himself all the while.

"But what's her connection with Mr. Aizawa? There seems to be some kind of bad blood between them," Yaoyorozu asked. She noticed Mineta staring with bloodlust at her chest, and she created a pair of sharp scissors to keep him at a distance.

"Well, according to an article, Mr. Aizawa once defeated Ms. _ in the past." Iida adjusted his glasses. "Maybe he's her nemesis or something?"

Todoroki shrugged. "We can't know that for sure. Those are only rumors from gossip-hungry journalists." He stared off to the people at the gates, who held a bunch of cameras and microphones with them. "The only way to know that for sure is to ask her ourselves."

-oOo-

Aizawa found you sitting on the railings of the rooftop, looking down on the journalists below. Your back was turned to him, but you knew that he was there. You could just sense his presence.

"I'm pretty sure the principal told you to stay in your room," he said, his face expressionless.

"You're not my mother," you replied, not turning to face him. "And neither is he."

It was almost sunset, and the sun was already sitting low on the horizon. The sky was now a deep shade of orange, accompanied by the calm cold breeze. Your hair swayed slightly, and you let it be played by the wind.

Aizawa decided to sit beside you, not too far but still keeping his distance. Your grip tightened on the railings, and you felt like you could loose your balance anytime.

 _Why is Aizawa here?_

"You seem to have adjusted well in this place," he said. "Considering the fact that you don't belong here."

You didn't reply, and let the silence linger between the two of you for a while. Your eyes were fixed on the people below, and you saw the principal trying to talk them into leaving the premises.

"The media is so annoying, and I'm trying my best to resist the urge to throw invisible rocks at them right now." You didn't realize that you've said it out loud until it was too late.

Aizawa's lips curled slightly. "So you still hate them?"

" _Still?_ " You scoffed. "It's not like I ever liked them in the first place. Journalists and their lousy news."

You were angry, and you decided to let out some steam by lifting Aizawa's capture weapon. However, he noticed it and casually turned off your quirk. You grunted in dismay.

It was quiet for a few seconds until Aizawa spoke again. "Why are you here?"

"I dunno. Why are _you_ here?"

Aizawa didn't answer.

"Aren't you supposed to be hanging out with your _girlfriend_ or something?"

Aizawa still didn't answer.

"Fine, then. Don't talk." You crossed your arms and rolled your eyes at him.

The two of you sat quietly and watched the sun set in the distance. It was already dark, and the journalists slowly dispersed, disappointed for not getting any scoop from the school.

"Butterfly," Aizawa spoke.

"What?" You turned, only to see him looking up at the night sky.

"Remember when we named our own constellations back then?" He pointed to the set of stars directly above the two of you. "That one's your favorite, isn't it?"

You couldn't help but smile. It's been five years, yet he still remembered your favorite made-up constellation.

 _What if he was the mystery person in my dream?_

You shook the thought away. What was in the past stays in the past, and reminiscing those moments will give you nothing but pain.

"I've always wanted to fly," you whispered quietly. Closing your eyes, you leaned over and let yourself fall off the railings. The cold air felt good against your body, and you spread your arms as you braised yourself for an impact.

Half of you expected that you'd suddenly grow wings and start flying. From the height of the building, you were confident that you weren't going to die, and the worst case scenario was probably only a broken bone. The sensation was overwhelming, the kind of freedom where nothing was keeping you down to earth, and you didn't think of anything else as you fell.

But you never touched the ground.

You stopped falling, and you waited a few seconds before opening your eyes. Your body was just a few inches away from the ground, and you were suspended in mid-air. Turning your head slowly, you saw Aizawa at the rooftop, his red eyes glaring at you. He gripped tightly on his capture cloth, which looked like spider webs in the night sky.

He pulled you up quickly, and you fell on your back at the rooftop. You stood up and brushed the dirt off your clothes. You wanted to say something, to be angry at him, but no word came out of your mouth.

Aizawa slowly approached you, and his eyes glinted from the moonlight. His hair fell back down on his face, and his capture cloth went back to his neck as he slumped his shoulders.

You stayed on your spot, and your legs weren't moving. You felt paralyzed by his stare, and you couldn't look away. It was as if you fell for a trap.

He kept walking until he was just inches from your face. You felt yourself blushing for no reason. Slowly, he leaned for a kiss, and he closed his eyes as he waited for his lips to touch yours.

You wanted to pull him closer to you, to kiss him back and feel the warmth of his body against yours. You wanted to bring back those times you used to have together. But...

"I'm not falling for that again."

Aizawa opened his eyes, only to see your palm covering his mouth. You pushed him back, just enough to keep a distance between the two of you.

You looked at him with bloodshot eyes as you removed your hand from his face. " _'A professional can never let their heart be blunted with romance.'_ That's what you said, right?"

You took his hand, gripped it tightly, then let it go. Without saying another word, you turned and left another speechless Aizawa.


	8. Chapter 8: Camping Trip?

A couple of days have passed, and your daily routine included roaming around the school, sneaking out some food from the cafeteria, then spending hours in the library. Your room only served as a place for you to sleep in, and staying there for too long made you somewhat claustrophobic, despite the principal's _clear instructions_.

You haven't seen Aizawa ever since. Whether it was him that avoided you or you who avoided him, you knew that it was better that way. After what you did to him that night, there was no way you could face each other with a straight face again.

You watched as the number of journalists and annoying reporters lessen each day. From time to time, you'd lift one of their cameras or microphones, much to their confusion. It would turn invisible, and only return to their hands broken and shattered. It was a small habit that you got used to, even way before your death.

After five days, a phone call from the principal woke you up. He told you to meet him at the entrance of the dorm, and you assumed that it was because the reporters have already given up on their scoop.

However, as you left your room, you noticed that there were now more people at the school gates. Even looking from the glass windows of the dorm building, you could tell that the swarm was bigger than before.

You looked around you. The students didn't seem to notice the people at the gates, since they were busy themselves, running back and forth their rooms as they carried heavy luggages with them. Even though it sparked your curiosity, you didn't try to stop or ask them, and simply walked downstairs to meet the principal.

You stopped at the dorm's entrance and noticed a tourist bus parked in front. "I thought we don't allow outsiders in this school?" you muttered to yourself.

"Good morning, Ms. _," Iida greeted you earnestly. It appears that he overheard what you were muttering. "That bus you are looking at is for the students of Class 1-A."

"It's Ms. Malefi- never mind." You noticed that he was carrying a large luggage with him. "You leaving or something?"

"The entire class will have a one week camping trip, Miss." He adjusted his glasses. "We don't know where, and the principal only announced it today."

"So that's why they're so busy upstairs."

Iida looked at his watch impatiently and kept mumbling about how they're going to be late. Just as you were about to speak again, Uraraka appeared from the building, with two floating bags beside her.

"Good morning, Iida-kun!" she waved at him.

"You're 1 minute and 29 seconds late," Iida scolded.

"My apologies." Uraraka smiled, slightly embarrassed. She then turned to you, and bowed slightly. "Good morning, Ms. Malefica."

Your lips curled slightly. "So you've figured out my villain name, after all. I'm impressed."

Uraraka's face turned red as a tomato and her voice raised an octave. "W-Well, i-it wasn't that hard, r-really. All we did was look at your... criminal files."

You laughed at her naivety. She looked so innocent, even for a hero.

She noticed that you weren't carrying anything with you, except for a half-finished chocolate bar that you've been eating the entire time. "You're not coming with us?"

You scoffed. "It's not like the principal would allow me to leave the school and go with you."

"Congratulations, Ms. Malefica! I am allowing you to leave the school and go with Class 1-A!"

The principal walked up to you out of nowhere, much to everyone's surprise. He looked worse than when you last saw him. His fur was flat and disheveled, no longer luscious and vibrant. His eyes were sunken, and the scar on his right eye only made him look worse.

To put simply, he was the definition of tired, but he still greeted you with a smile when he saw you. "Ms. Malefica! I'm glad you could get here in time."

 _That's the principal of Yuuei Academy for you._

"What's the meaning of this?" you asked. More students started gathering, each carrying their own set of luggages, looking between you and the principal.

He didn't say anything, and only handed you a rolled-up newspaper. You opened it and your heart stopped as you saw the cover page. The headline read:

 _ **VILLAIN TEACHER AT UA: HIDDEN RELATIONSHIP WITH AIZAWA?**_

In the center of the page was the picture of you and Aizawa at the rooftop. It was obviously taken from the ground, but from an angle in such a way that it looked like the two of you were kissing.

Reading the article only made things worse, and you knew that everything written in there were just a bunch of lies. Your heart beat faster and your breathes got heavier as you tore the pages of the newspaper. "This. Is. Absolute. Bullshit," you said almost to yourself, gritting your teeth.

Only the principal's words woke you back to reality. "Please calm down, Ms. _. You are scaring the students."

You looked around you, and realized that the principal was right. Some of the students already backed away, fearing that one of them might get hurt if they stood too close to you. You exhaled deeply and steadied your breathing as you closed your eyes.

"I know that the contents of the article are false gossip, but I wouldn't be pushing you for an explanation anymore," he added. "My top priority is to look for a solution."

You felt embarrassed, but you couldn't explain why. Back then, your subordinates would have already run away or have hidden to a place where you can't see them, because they knew that things wouldn't end well if you got mad. This, however, felt different. You've grown a different kind of attachment to the people around you, and you were conscious of what they'd think.

"Sorry," you managed to say, but the word felt strange on your tongue. "So what do I do now?"

The principal straightened his back and fixed his tie. "It's simple. I will be sending you out as a guardian teacher to the students' camping trip."

"Wait. What do you mean _camping trip_?" you exclaimed. "You're letting me leave the school?"

"Don't get too excited," he laughed at your expression. "It's only for this one, and for the press to calm down as you hide from their eyes."

You exhaled sharply and gave them a sly smile. "I could easily kill those children, you know. Why do you trust me this much?"

The students gasped, but the principal only laughed again. "And that's why another teacher will accompany you. Mr. Aizawa, homeroom teacher of Class 1-A."

As if on cue, Aizawa sauntered from behind the building, his hands hidden in his pockets and his lazy eyes avoiding you. "Alright. Class, get inside the bus. We're starting the camping trip."

He walked past you and into the bus. He didn't even turn his head or stop to acknowledge you. It was as if you were never even there at all.

Your hands turned into fists. "I am not going with... _him_."

The principal looked at you straight in the eye. "Let's not start an argument here. I am not taking no for an answer."

You rolled your eyes. The students have started whispering to each other, but it was drowned out by your own thoughts.

You lowered your head and focused your eyes on the floor. "Duck," you said in a low voice.

"Hm?" Bakugou tilted his head.

"I said..." your voice grew louder. " _Duck_."

Within that instant, the building doors flew open with a sonic boom. They all ducked their heads for cover, but was utterly surprised when they didn't see any attacker.

Your invisible luggage landed softly right in front of you, now visible but unscathed. "Let's get this over with. Stupid press and their stupid cameras."

The students' jaws dropped. "Where... did that come from?!"

"I was just preparing them a few seconds ago." You smiled. "As long as I know where the objects are exactly placed, I have full control even when I'm not looking at them."

Izuku's eyes lit up. "That's so cool! It must've needed a lot of practice in order to do that so easily."

Bakugou grinned from ear to ear. "That's a powerful villain we're talking about, Deku. No wonder the press are dying to see her."

"Everyone, let us hurry!" Iida's voiced boomed. "We must leave soon or we'll be late!"

The entire class shuffled to the bus doors, and they all shared quick glances at you. Ignoring them, you lifted your luggage and placed it in the compartment before entering the bus.

The bus doors closed and Nedzu waved the students goodbye. Once they were out of sight, he smiled to himself. "I hope this serves as an opportunity to fix the conflict between the two of you."

He turned his attention to the school gates, where the muffled sounds of the reporters from the other side can still be heard. "Now to fix this other mess."


	9. Chapter 9: The Little Girl

You propped your chin on your hand as you gazed out the bus window. Aizawa sat on the other side, his hands on the steering wheel and his eyes not looking away from the road. He still hasn't talked to you, or even acknowledged your presence, despite you sitting at the shotgun seat.

Meanwhile, the students' chattering at tbe back was a complete contrast to the silence at the front. You could tell that they're excited, and they wouldn't shut up about what they're planning to do upon arrival.

"We'll be passing by my old hometown," you said to no one in particular. "It would be faster if you turn left at the intersection."

Whether Aizawa did it on purpose or not, he didn't turn left at where you suggested. You grunted as you were met with traffic from other cars that were also leaving the city.

You rolled your eyes and shook your head in disapproval. "You took that rejection of a kiss too heavily, now did you?"

-oOo-

The students looked at each other, confused at both their teachers.

 _Rejected?_

They've all asked themselves the same question. Last night, the news about Mr. Aizawa and Ms. Malefica was the talk of the students at the common room. Their homeroom teacher was the type of person who was pretty much secluded and avoids interaction with other people. The fact that he would actually get in a relationship with their villain teacher was something no one expected.

"But the picture on the news article... I thought they kissed?" Uraraka whispered to Tsuyu, who was sitting beside her.

"I thought that too," Tsuyu replied in a hushed voice. "Maybe they had an argument after their candid kiss was released?"

Uraraka shook her head. "No, I don't think that's it. There must've been something else."

Their eyes drifted to the villain teacher, who was looking out the window like someone from a sad music video. "You know what?" Tsuyu said. "From the way they've been acting towards each other lately, what if they never even kissed in the first place?"

"That can't be right." Uraraka raised an eyebrow. "But the news articles said that they did."

"Ya think that those pesky journalists don't make up stories?" Bakugou almost shouted, joining in their conversation. "They even lied about my age. I'm only fourteen during that sludge attack, not fifteen."

"That's kind of far from what you're trying tell..." the two girls said in unison.

"And here I thought Bakugou was a smart kid," Kirishima remarked as he leaned his back on the bus seat, his hands behind his head. "Turns out he's quite an airhead too."

"What'd you say?!"

-oOo-

You tried not to laugh along with the students as Bakugou and Kirishima got into a meaningless argument. Later on, you heard explosions and heavy clashes at the back, so you assumed that they got into a fight. Aizawa had to look at them through the rear-view mirror and erase their quirks for the two to calm down. The other students didn't seem to mind it, so you just ignored them as well.

Your eyes trailed off to the different sceneries as your bus went to the outskirts of the city. Buildings and skyscrapers turned into grass lands. On Aizawa's side of the road were stretches of endless fields with varying crops. The blue skies and white clouds made it look like straight from a painting.

Meanwhile, your side of the road consisted of tall mountains and a bunch of dirt. There weren't much to see except for trees at the foot of the mountain, whose roots were keeping the slopes from falling apart. There was the distant sound of rushing water, so you assumed it was from the river on the other side if the mountain. Half of you wondered how much land you could rip off before your wristband would reach its limit.

You didn't know how to describe it, but you had this sort of nostalgic feeling right now, like a flashback from a long time ago. The area you're passing through was too familiar that it felt like deja vu. You were surprised that it barely even changed since you last visited.

You saw a little girl running at the edge of the road, her feet going as fast as it could. She looked no older than ten, and her features resembled a younger version of you. It didn't seem like she was running for too long, and you wondered why she looked so tired already. Only then did you realize that there was a floating tree behind her, its pace going just as fast as hers. It emitted a blue glow, and people didn't seem to notice it. You figured that it was her own quirk that was lifting up the entire tree, turning it invisible as well. She was panting heavily, but you could clearly see the determination in her face. It was that of someone with the thirst to triumph, to prevail.

She collapsed on the ground a few minutes later. The glow from the tree vanished as it fell with a loud thud behind her. With the sudden appearance of a large tree out of nowhere, the nearby people screamed and ran away in terror.

"Too weak..." She said as she gasped for breath. The tree slowly lifted off the ground again as the glow started to flicker on and off. She stood up, tried to run a few more meters, but only fell again.

Tears started to fall, which was mixed in with the droplets of sweat in her face. "I am still... too weak..." She slammed her fist on the ground, her emotions welling up inside her. "How will I be a strong villain... like them?"

The leaves from the tree started to blow away, and was carried along by the wind. You watched as the girl filled with tears fade away as well, her face something you could never forget. It was an image forever etched in your mind, a flashback from your childhood that was filled with the desire to grow stronger.

You sighed. If only you had changed your ways, viewed the world from a different perspective, then that little girl from your memory would not have suffered too much. It's not that you wanted to stop becoming a villain, but that you should not have tortured yourself too much in the past.

"What are you sulking about?" It was enough to bring you back to reality, and your breath stopped in surprise.

"So _now_ you're talking to me?" You almost screamed at Aizawa. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Mind your language, Malefica." Half of his face was buried underneath his capture cloth, and you couldn't see the expression in his face.

"Oh, fuck off. Bakugou's curse vocabulary is larger than mine."

"Hey!" Bakugou shouted from behind.

"You're wasting your time if you just keep reminiscing about the past," Aizawa said. "If you hate teaching in this school, just get out and leave."

The students behind you gasped. Hearing him say that, and the fact that he didn't even turn to say it directly to your face blew a fuse in your head. "So that's it? You're just going to forget it so easily? For crying out loud, _you_ were the one who-"

The bus came to a screeching halt, and you almost hit your head from the force. "What the-" you started.

"Is everyone alright?" Aizawa immediately shouted.

The students stirred. Everyone seemed to be fine, and you and Aizawa sighed in relief.

"What's going on, Mr. Aizawa?" Iida asked.

"The engine won't start," he said as he tried to turn the keys. "I'll go check what's wrong."

He stood up and went outside the door. The students looked at each other, some of them worried about what's going to happen.

"I'll go to Aizawa," you said as you walked to the door. "Everyone, stay here."

You exited the bus, and you saw Aizawa with a frustrated look on his face. You went to him and saw what was wrong.

"This isn't good," you said.

The engine was smoking, and upon closer look, you noticed that it was dripping wet. It looked like someone splashed water in it, but it would've required a lot in order to render the engines useless, and there weren't even any traces of it on the road either.

The two of you looked at each other, and you knew that both of you were thinking of the same thing.

"Someone rigged this bus on purpose."


	10. Chapter 10: Mountain Climbing

Despite your orders, the students' curiosities got the better of them and went to check out what's going on. The look on Aizawa's faces hinted them that something wasn't right. Seeing the engine soaking wet, they finally understood why.

"How did this happen?" Uraraka asked.

"Not sure," you replied. "But I'm certain that this wasn't just an accident."

The other students agreed, and you were surprised when Aizawa nodded as well.

"So what do we do now?"

The students looked at Aizawa, who was already deep in thought. "This needs to be fixed before anyone else finds out that we're here," he said. "Kaminari, use your quirk to contact the principal at Yuuei-"

"No. That won't work," you interrupted him. "This area is too difficult for communications. It would be a miracle if you get a signal in here."

"She's right," Kaminari backed you up. "I'm picking up nothing."

"Besides," you continued. "If we _do_ get to call them, it'd take too long for them to get here. We're pretty far from the city now."

Aizawa sighed. He took out a piece of folded paper from his pocket and opened it, revealing a map of the area. "I'm not sure where we are exactly, but we could probably continue on foot."

"On foot?!" Mineta cried out and looked down on his short legs. "I don't think I'd survive that."

"Where are we heading, anyway?" you asked Aizawa, looking at his map.

He pointed to a small area at the center. "Over here. Yuuei's Private Camp."

"Ah. That isn't too far from here." You circled another area near where Aizawa was pointing. "We're over here, and it's not too far from our destination."

Aizawa didn't look convinced. "How sure are you about that?"

"I grew up in this place." You smiled confidently. "Your camp is just on the other side of this mountain, and I know a shortcut."

You pointed your thumb to the mountain beside you. Even though it's covered with tall trees, you could tell that the slopes were steep and sharp. The students had to crane their necks to see the top, and the sun looked down on them from its peak.

Izuku gulped. "Y-You mean we're climbing... that?"

You laughed at his worried expression. "Of course! You're the hero course, aren't ya? Your class is the most capable of jumping over this obstacle."

"This is also a great way for you to practice, so I second Malefica's idea," Aizawa added. "Besides, the last one to reach the top will be expelled."

All eyes subconsciously went to Izuku, who shivered even more than he was before. You wondered if there was an inside joke that you didn't understand.

"Well, what are ya rats waiting for?" Bakugou shouted, who was now standing at the top of a tree branch. "See ya at the top!" He started jumping from one tree to another, using his explosion quirk to propel himself higher.

"Hey! That's not fair." Iida followed him, and was easily able to catch up because of the engines in his legs.

The other students followed, each using their quirks in their own unique ways. Iida and Bakugou fought each other with their flashy quirks, while Mineta at the furthest back bounced from tree to tree, trying not to get lagged behind. In a couple of minutes, they were already high up in the mountain, and you had to squint your eyes for you to see them.

"I'm gonna reach that top there before they do," you said to Aizawa.

"And how are you going to do that?" he scoffed. "Parkour?"

"Nope." You smirked at him. "I'm gonna use the stairs."

-oOo-

Bakugou grinned. Iida's engines already started to wear out, which greatly slowed him down. Knowing that the others are still far behind, he took his time in climbing the mountain. But just when he started to weaken his explosions, he noticed a trail of ice rapidly gaining up on him.

"What the-" he turned around, only to see Todoroki skate past him, earning the top spot. Izuku followed, who easily maneuvered his way with the agility from his quirk.

"Deku, you dumbass!" Bakugou tried to surpass Izuku, but neither let their guards down.

Halfway through the mountain, everyone has already used up all of their stamina, and they panted heavily as they try to catch their breaths. The foot of the mountain can hardly be seen now, but the top was still too far away.

"This... mountain... is taller... than it looks," Iida heaved. He gripped a low-hanging tree branch to prevent himself from losing his balance and falling. "I'm already out of energy."

Uraraka, who was using a small tree to float her way up the mountain, also collapsed beside Iida. "I feel so nauseous." Just as she said it, the contents of her breakfast went back to her throat, and he had to look away as she puked.

In the distance, they heard footsteps coming from below them. It approached rapidly, and they realized that it was their teacher Malefica running in the air. She looked like she was jogging on an invisible set of stairs, and it would've been funny if her pace wasn't unbelievably fast.

"Wow, she's so quick!," Uraraka said as she wiped her mouth with her arm. "But I was thinking, if me and Ms. Malefica had similar quirks, why didn't she just hop on an invisible object and glide her way up just like I did? It would've been easier than to run invisible stairs."

"Maybe she's practicing?" Izuku said from above them, after hearing what Uraraka said. His rising intonation suggested that he was unsure of himself as well.

"No." Iida adjusted his glasses. "If you look closely, her quirk will lose its effect on an object the moment she touches it with any part of her body."

Izuku squinted his eyes to look at their teacher, and he noticed a slab of rock when she stepped her right foot. "Oh, you're right," he said. "It appeared as it touched her foot, and then disappeared when it separated from her."

"So it's the opposite of my quirk, then?" Uraraka asked.

Iida nodded. "Since the rock will start to fall whenever she touches it, she uses that brief moment to press herself up. Then her other foot will touch a different rock as the first rock disappears and flies to prepare for the next step."

"It looks so simple, but it's actually complicated," Uraraka sighed.

In no time, Malefica was able to surpass where the students stood. Bakugou's mouth twitched with anger. "Tsk. I don't understand half of what you said, but I'm not gonna let that villain be the first to reach the top." He shot a fireball at the teacher, but it was easily deflected before it even reached her.

"An invisible shield," Todoroki said. "Nice."

"I'm impressed," Yaoyorozu added. "In order to maintain that, she must keep a steady rhythm. Even the slightest disturbance could cause her to fall."

Izuku, who was now scribbling in his notes, agreed with her. "It takes immense power and concentration to master that, not to mention rigorous practice as well. She must've be tired by now. Right, Kacchan?"

They turned to Bakugou, but he was nowhere to be found. He has already continued running up the mountain, and was still throwing fireballs at Malefica from time to time, only to no prevail.

"You better go now." Aizawa appeared from behind them. "It's going to be hotter here at noontime."

He used his capture cloth as a vine to swing himself through the branches, and he easily caught up to Bakugou. The other students used this as a cue to continue on with their race.

-oOo-

You reached the top of the mountain faster than anyone did, and you threw away the two slabs of rock you used for your stairs. You were hardly sweating at all, but it became slightly more difficult for you to breathe. After climbing this mountain so many times in the past, you rarely get tired from it anymore.

You checked your watch, then cursed at yourself. "I've slowed down since last time."

The students were still nowhere to be found, so you sat on a tree stump as you waited for them to arrive. Several minutes went by, and you passed your time by pretending to be an airbender and played with the leaves.

The sudden change of temperature indicated that Todoroki must be nearby. True enough, he arrived shortly, skating on top of the trees. He landed on a patch of grass beside you, which froze upon his touch. Half of his body was covered in ice, and he used his other half to melt these away.

"Well done, Todoroki-kun!" you waved at him cheerfully. He didn't seem to take it seriously and focused more in steadying his breathing.

Bakugou and Izuku soon followed, who both fell on their stomachs. They argued over who reached the top first, and they would've continued forever if you hadn't greeted them.

Bakugou was surprised when he saw you casually sitting there. "Gah! When did you get here?"

"Hmm..." You looked at your watch. "Probably around twenty minutes ago."

"Tsk." Bakugou cursed at himself.

"By the way, were you the one who kept shooting those fireballs?" You smiled at him. He looked away, and you took that as a yes. "I didn't get to see you because I was using a tree as my shield. But I must say, your attacks were quite powerful."

Before he got a chance to say anything, the other students arrived as well, each of them extremely tired and drenched with sweat. You greeted each one of them cheerfully.

Aizawa arrived last, landing on the ground with confidence in his agile skills. "Oh, hey Eraserhead," you acknowledged him half-heartedly. "Took you long enough to arrive."

He looked at you with furrowed eyebrows, but you ignored him. "Congratulations, everyone!" you shouted to the students. "You are now halfway from reaching the camp!"

" _What?!_ " they all exclaimed.

You laughed at them. "The camp's not here, you know. It's on the other the other side of this mountain."

You pointed in the distance, to an area with cabins and a river. "Down there."


	11. Chapter 11: Her True Emotions

You checked your watch and tapped your foot impatiently. You've been waiting at the camp's entrance for way too long, and no student has arrived yet.

"What's taking them so long?" you muttered.

You were about to turn around and head back to mountain to search for them, when you heard some rustling from behind the trees. Aizawa emerged a few seconds later, his face much more tired than it was before.

"The forest is denser on this side of the mountain," he said when he saw you. "It's easy to get lost if you don't know the way."

You grumbled to yourself. It haven't occurred to you that it was their first time in this area and, unlike you, have zero knowledge of the place.

"This is the unforgiving side of the mountain," you recalled. "And now I remember why I used the stairs in the first place."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow. "You mean your invisible stairs trick?"

"Nope." You shook your head slightly and smiled at him. "This time, I used real stairs."

You pointed to the bushes behind you, which revealed a set winding stairs leading to the top of the mountain behind it. Aizawa looked like he was trying to hide his surprise. "Did you build this just now?" he asked.

"No," you replied. "I built them a long time ago when I was still a kid, and students of Yuuei have been using it ever since."

"You mean there were actual stairs in here?"

"You didn't know?" you said. "Then how did you arrive here? Swinging through the trees like Tarzan?"

He looked away, and you tried not to laugh at the thought of a primitive Aizawa making gorilla noises while jumping from tree to tree.

"You didn't tell us that there were stairs in here," he said, almost to himself.

"Well, you didn't ask."

Your reply was met with silence, and you set your eyes on the ground. "You know what?" you said, raising your head up again. "Since the students won't arrive any time soon, I'm going to check something out."

You turned around and headed left, crossing your arms as you sauntered away from the camp.

"And where are you going?" Aizawa called out to you.

"Relax, Aizawa." You tilted your head slightly. "I won't be too far, and you don't have to follow me if don't want to."

With those words, you disappeared into the trees to revisit a memory.

-oOo-

Aizawa stood at where he was for the next few minutes, glancing left and right for any hint of the students. At first, it was a great way to pass time, especially at how he immediately turns his head to the slightest rustle of leaves. But the longer it went, the more it bored him.

 _You're wondering about Malefica, aren't you?_

No, I'm not.

 _Don't you want to know where she is now?_

Shut up.

 _She's probably in danger now._

She's an adult, she can handle herself.

 _But you miss her._

Aizawa let out a deep sigh. "I'm going to check how Malefica's doing," he said to himself, and then followed the path where she went.

It took him several minutes, but Malefica was right when she said that she wouldn't go far.

Not too far from the camp was a single cabin that was isolated from the others. It was smaller in size, with no windows and a single opening which was probably the entrance. Most of it was covered in moss, and the structure was just a few creaks away from falling apart.

Malefica stood a few feet facing the entrance, her head bowed low and her shoulders slumped. She hasn't noticed Aizawa yet, and he wasn't sure if he just heard her sobbing.

"So this is where you went?" he said.

The sobbing stopped, but she didn't turn to face him. "What are you doing here?" she said.

"I got bored," he replied, but it was mostly a lie. _I missed you_ was what he almost said.

She kept silent.

"Are you crying?" he asked.

"No, I'm not," she said as she wiped her face with her hands.

"You _are_ crying."

"Go away." Her voice was close to cracking, and he knew that she'd break down if he pushed her further.

Aizawa walked up to her, stopping just beside where she was standing. Lowering his head, he finally understood what she was looking at.

There was a tombstone in front of the two of them. The name written on it bore the same last name as Malefica, and the first name was only one letter different from her real name.

"A family member?" he asked, his voice low and soft.

"My twin sister," she answered.

He kept silent for a while, eyeing the tombstone and the date written below the name.

"She died just a few days before you did," Aizawa thought to himself, but only realized that he said it out loud until it was too late.

After hearing those words, Malefica broke down in tears. The emotions welling up inside her were released like a waterfall as they ran down her cheeks. She cried silently, but Aizawa could hear the pain pouring out of her heart.

"I... was... too late..." she said through sobs. "Could've... saved... her..."

Her hands balled into fists, and Aizawa noticed that some of the trees around them started disappearing. "I... failed to-"

"Calm down," Aizawa said in a stern voice, and placed his hand on Malefica's shoulder. Within that moment, he used his quirk on her, and the invisible trees fell back to the ground.

Malefica's shoulders slumped, and she closed her eyes as she exhaled calmly. Her fists relaxed, and she was steady for several seconds before she opened her eyes again.

"You carry not only sadness, but also guilt with you," Aizawa said. He grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly. "It's fine. You can tell me what's wrong."

There was a moment of silence between them, and Aizawa patiently waited for her to speak.

"Our family came from generations of villains," she started. "We were born and raised to serve evil, but my sister... she wanted to become a hero."

She raised her head to examine the near-crumbling cabin. "We built this small hideout when we were young, and she loved watching the heroes-in-training from afar."

"Did she go to Yuuei?" he asked Malefica.

"They turned her down because of our family name." She looked away from him. "Heroes can be quite unfair too."

Aizawa didn't speak. Despite being a hero himself, he knew that what Malefica's saying was right.

"Still, her heart never changed," she continued. "I grew up to be a villain, and she grew up as a vigilante, secretly helping the heroes succeed. Regardless, we were still very close, and would always be there for each other. Until..."

Malefica looked to the sky to prevent the tears from falling. She held his hand tightly, and Aizawa did the same. "Until what?" he asked.

"Five years ago," she spoke softly. "A group of heroes raided my hideout. I was about to get killed by them, but my sister sacrificed herself to save me."

She took a deep breath, and then exhaled. "They saw her as a traitor. A villain. But to me, she died a hero.

"I vowed to avenge her, but I..." She closed her eyes tightly, and her shoulders shook. "I died pathetically."

There was a short pause between them, and Aizawa let the silence linger a bit more. His hand still held Malefica's hand, and wasn't willing to let go yet.

"I was not able to avenge my beloved sister." Tears fell down from her face again, and she didn't hold them back this time.

Aizawa felt like his chest tightened with pain. He looked at Malefica, and it was the first time he saw her express her emotions like this. He was actually amazed on how she was able to hide the pain she felt. The death of Malefica's sister may have been five years for Aizawa, but it was only a few days for her, and the wound in her heart was still wide open and vulnerable.

With his other hand, Aizawa took out the blue rose he was bringing with him and gave it to Malefica, holding it out in front of her.

"What's this?" she asked. Her face was still wet with tears, and she tried to wipe off some of it with her free hand.

"It's a rose," he said expressionlessly.

"I know that, idiot." She looked like he was about to slap him, but he was delighted when he saw her smile sincerely for a moment. "I mean, what's this for?"

"I'm giving it to you."

She looked at him in confusion, unsure whether Aizawa was joking or not. "Aren't you giving this to your _girlfriend_?" she pouted at him.

Aizawa sighed, and a small smile curled in his lips. "I am giving it to her right now" was what that he replied.

Malefica's eyes widened, and he couldn't tell if it was excitement or happiness that he saw in her expression. He went on to hug her tightly, and although surprised, she didn't squirm away. Instead, she hugged him back and buried her face in his capture cloth.

"No matter how rude you are to me, no matter how much of a heartless villain you claim to be..." He brushed her hair softly with his fingers. "I know that you still have a soft heart hidden inside you. And don't worry, I'll always be here."

It took a few seconds before he let go of her, and Malefica examined the rose's petals as she took it from Aizawa's hand. "It's my favorite flower and my favorite color," she said. "It's been a very long time since you last gave me one."

"That's because you broke the last one," he joked, but Malefica smiled shyly, not looking at his eyes. She gently threw the rose in the air, and it disappeared before falling.

She waited for Aizawa to add something else, but he didn't have anymore words to say to her. "Malefica, I-" he started.

He was cut off when Malefica's lips touched his. It was only for a brief moment, a mere blink of an eye, but Aizawa was taken aback. He wasn't able to react immediately, and she had already let go when he realized what was happening.

"That's what you wanted right?" she smiled at him. Her eyes, which held tears of pain just a minute ago, now reflected the joy on her face.

"That's not what I-" Aizawa spoke, but Malefica didn't let him finish and simply shrugged him off.

"Let's go find those little gremlins," she said.

Aizawa knew that Malefica wouldn't bother listening to what he was going to say, so he just dropped the subject and followed her back to the camp's entrance.

 _All she needed was someone to be there with her._


	12. Chapter 12: Barbeque

You squared your shoulders as you slowly treaded the ever-familiar path from your hideout to the camp. Aizawa kept himself close behind you, and you glanced back from time to time to check if he was still there. His movements were careful and focused, but he averted his eyes whenever you looked at him.

Aizawa's expression was calm, and you wondered what could be going on in his head right now. It was uncommon for him to hold your hand out of the blue, and it was even more rare for him to hug you all of a sudden. Despite your " _relationship_ " with him five years ago, this was probably the closest and most heartfelt physical interaction you've had with him.

It was one of the reasons why you released your waterfall of tears as you held on to his warm embrace, weak and vulnerable you may have looked like.

 _Could he probably be thinking of the same thing?_ you thought. You absent-mindedly turned your head again, and coincidentally, your eyes met his. It was only a short pause, a brief moment that was barely even a couple of seconds long, but your eyes alone were telling a thousand words.

"Don't tell this to the students." Those were the only words that came out of your mouth. You wanted to say a lot to him, to explain everything that you've been keeping to yourself. But now was not the time for that.

"Not a word." His response was too early, too fast, as if he'd already expected what you were going to say.

A slight gust of wind blew Aizawa's hair, revealing details in his face that you hadn't paid much attention to before. You noticed a large scar under his right eye, and although dried and already fading out, it was difficult not to notice.

"What happened there?" you asked him, pointing under your eye and drawing a horizontal line, mirroring the scar on his face.

"League of Villains," he said. "Their mindless monster beat me up like a rag doll."

You stopped on your tracks. "Tch. Those rat bastards." Despite being a villain yourself, you've always had bad blood with their group. Your principles just doesn't really get along with theirs, and you hated the way their leaders used the weaker ones like pawns.

"I couldn't erase its quirk," he added, and you remembered that he can only erase certain types of quirks. "In fact, its quirk seemed to work in an entirely different way. With its power alone, the Noumu still broke my bones like a toothpick."

You pictured Aizawa being smashed around like what Hulk did to Loki, and you did your best to push the thought away. He wouldn't want any sympathy from you, but he also wouldn't like it if you ridiculed him instead.

"If you're thinking about that scene from the Avengers movie, I'll kill you." His tone was serious, but the small tinge of smile on your lips told him that it was too late. "Fuck you," he mouthed, and you bursted into laughter.

You clutched your stomach as you laughed like a hyena. Aizawa looked at you in annoyance. Clearly he was unimpressed by it, but he didn't bother stopping you. He seemed to enjoy the company.

It took a while before you got to calm yourself down, and you had to wipe the tears from your eyes. "Okay, okay. I'll stop laughing now," you snorted, which was then followed by a few more chuckles. "So, about this... Noumu. You couldn't escape from it?"

He shook his head, and you were sure that you saw a hint of dejection in his eyes. "I needed to save those students, or else..."

You sighed. "There's a difference between being a hero and pointlessly sacrificing yourself." You continued walking, straightening your back as if to show the small confidence that you've been building up. "Oh, and speaking of those students..."

You entered a clearing, and in front of the camp's entrance were all of the twenty students. They had tired faces, disheveled clothes, and patches of dirt all over their bodies. There was not a drop or energy in them, and more than half of them were already motionless on the ground. Even Bakugou and Todoroki had to lean on a tree to prevent losing their balance.

"So I'm guessing that none of you used the stairs to get down here?" You crossed your arms as you addressed your students.

"We couldn't make rocks float like you do." Izuku, who was lying flat on the ground, lifted his head to speak, but dropped it again once he finished.

"Well, I could make floating rocks," Uraraka panted, her one hand in her chest as she breathed heavily. "But I'll get nauseous if I do it for too long."

"Not _those_ kind of stairs." You pointed to the stairs at the mountain, which was hidden by a few bushes. " _These_ stairs."

" _Eh?_ " The students, whom you thought were already drained out, all exclaimed in unison. They looked like a generic anime expression or something, which amused you.

"Twenty pairs of eyes, and none of you were able to notice that?" You turned to Aizawa and expected him to say something in protest, but he kept quiet and looked at the students with the same disappointed expression as yours.

The silence was only filled when you spoke again. "Nevermind that. Just get inside, I've already prepared barbeque."

" _Eh?_ " The students exclaimed again, and Aizawa was included this time. None of them seemed to believe you, but the sudden whiff of cooked meat from inside the camp was enough to convince them.

Without another word, the students rushed to the entrance, following the scent like hounds sniffing for their food. Inside, they were met with rows of grills, each one filled with sizzling, juicy meat that seduced their empty stomachs. Their mouths watered as the thought of delicious food whetted their appetites.

"Barbeque?" Aizawa raised an eyebrow at you. "And where did you get those?"

"A villain has her own secrets," you said with a wink. The students, whose hands were eager to grab as much barbeque as they could, suddenly backed away with doubt. The sight made you laugh at those poor, innocent souls. "What's with the scared look on your faces? I didn't poison them, you know."

"That's exactly what someone would say when they poisoned people's food," Todoroki muttered.

"So do you want it or not? Because the meat's getting charred already."

"Let's dig in!" They yelled as they feasted.

-oOo-

Uraraka has never eaten so much in her entire life. She puked so much along the way that she felt like she could eat an entire week's worth of food in one gulp. Still, when she thought that she's already eaten a lot, her classmates could eat twice as much. They were carrying so much food that she couldn't even see the paper plate underneath them.

Looking to one side, she saw Todoroki standing in front of a grill. He was speeding up the cooking process of the barbeque by using the heat side of his quirk. Uraraka laughed when Bakugou appeared out of nowhere and blasted the meats on the grill, creating instant charcoal. Izuku was not too far behind, a nervous look on his face as he approached Bakugou.

On the other side, Uraraka saw her other classmates happily chatting with each other and how they almost died for the hundredth time while climbing. She even saw Rikido sprinkling shaved chocolate on top of his barbeque as they talked ( _Does that even taste good?_ she asked herself).

She noticed Aizawa on his own, sitting on top of a large boulder. Since no one seemed to pay attention to him, she approached their teacher and offered him a plate full of freshly grilled pork. "Mr. Aizawa, the barbeque is really good. You should try some!"

"No thanks," Aizawa said politely, raising his hand at her. "I'm not that hungry right now."

Uraraka slowly pulled the plate back to her, a dejected look on her face. "Oh. Okay."

Just as she was about to leave, Malefica approached the two of them. She was carrying two plates full of food with her, and held out one of the plates she was holding to Aizawa. "Here. You haven't eaten anything yet."

Aizawa didn't say another word, and took the plate from her without hesitation. He even ate all of it before Uraraka realized that the food was gone.

"Thanks," he said, returning the now empty plate back to Malefica. She then climbed on the boulder and sat beside him, as if it was normal to see Aizawa eat that much food in so little time.

"But... But..." Uraraka was lost for words.

"Hm?" Malefica raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought you weren't hungry?" The question was directed at Aizawa, but Uraraka's widened eyes were still at Malefica.

Aizawa let out a small burp. "Well, not anymore."

Malefica could only giggle as she lightly punched his arm. "Why must you be mean to the students?" she said in a joking manner. "Uraraka went all the way here to offer you some food."

When Aizawa didn't give her a reply, she sighed and threw the empty plate into the air, which disappeared before his eyes. Even though Uraraka has seen her teacher do that trick before, it never ceased to amaze her. The fact that their quirks were similar yet different at the same time made her excited.

There were several seconds of silence, and Uraraka noticed that her two teachers were looking at something from afar. Following their gaze, the only thing she saw was a breathtaking view of the camp, as well as her classmates that were happily munching.

"This camp is _huge_ ," she said, putting an emphasis on the last word.

"No, it's not." She heard Malefica reply. "It really not that big, to be honest. I'll give you all a tour later."

"You've been here before?"

"Bunch of times already." Malefica shrugged. "I know every corner of this place."

"So that means you studied at Yuuei back then?" Uraraka asked.

"Nope," Malefica said, shaking her head. "My parents raised me to become a villain. Besides, I have no intentions of being a hero, unlike _some_ people."

She turned to Aizawa, but he kept quiet. Uraraka figured that Malefica must have been talking about the two of them.

"But-" Uraraka started.

Malefica cut her off with a sinister smirk. "You think only heroes get inside here?"

Uraraka suddenly remembered about the incident with the Pussycats, and something inside her made her feel unsafe in this place.

Aizawa suddenly cleared his throat. "You better get going now." His sentence was directed at Uraraka, but Malefica listened as well. "Let's not waste an entire day with nothing done."

"Yessir!" Uraraka straightened her back and made a salute to Aizawa. She turned around and walked back to her classmates.

She slightly glanced back to her teachers, who were now alone together. She couldn't hear their conversation anymore, but Malefica laughed after something that Aizawa said.

She couldn't understand it, but there was a smile on her face when Tsuyu got to her. "What's wrong?" Tsuyu asked.

Uraraka shook her head. "Nothing! It's just that this barbeque is really good," she said, shoving some of the meat into her mouth.

"Well, I'm not a big fan of meat, because when I was child..." Tsuyu went on to explain, but Uraraka wasn't paying attention.

Aizawa looked left and right, and when the coast was clear, he quickly pulled Malefica for a kiss in the lips. It ended quickly, and they breathed a sigh when no one noticed them.

Except for Uraraka. She saw everything. _My speculations were right,_ she thought to herself.


	13. Chapter 13: Another Dream

Izuku reached for his knife and quickly struck it at Kirishima. Whether it was a planned move or a sign of desperation, the others couldn't tell. Still, whichever it was, the idea completely backfired. The blade only shattered when Kirishima deflected it with his arm, barely leaving a dent on his hardened skin.

The force was enough to send Izuku backwards, but he quickly regained his balance and was able to charge Kirishima with a counter attack. Malefica watched as the two attack each other, observing their careful moves and agile bodies.

"They're both strong, and each was able to cancel out the other's attack," she said to Aizawa, who was also observing the students beside her.

He nodded his head in agreement. "Still, only one gets to be the victor."

Right after he said it, Kirishima attacked Izuku from behind, pinning the latter to the ground and making him unable to move.

"Okay, I give up," Izuku shouted, and Kirishima released him. The two laughed at each other as Kirishima helped the other get up.

"You've gotten stronger since our last one-on-one practice combat," Kirishima smiled.

Izuku smiled. "I could say the same to you, _Red Riot_."

"Come here, Deku!" Bakugou shouted. "I'll battle ya next, so give me your best shot."

Uraraka smiled at the sight of a pale Izuku as Bakugou angrily threatened him. However, averting her eyes for one second was a big mistake. Jirou was able to trip Uraraka backwards with her whip-like jacks, which ended their match.

"Don't avert your eyes from the enemy, Uraraka." Malefica shook her head, having seen how Uraraka got distracted.

"Yes Ms. _- I mean Ms. Malefica!" Uraraka stuttered.

Malefica sighed, then turned to Aizawa. "I'm going to check the other students at the wall climbing. You coming?"

"I'll stay here," he replied. But the moment Malefica walked away, he tailed behind her.

"They seem to be in good terms now, huh?" Uraraka said to no one in particular, referring to their teachers.

Jirou helped her stand up. "I never even thought Mr. Aizawa could pull off a kiss like that."

"What?" Uraraka looked at her in shock. "You know about their-"

"Kiss during lunch?" Yaoyorozu cut in the conversation, followed by a scoff. "Everyone saw that. We're just great at pretending not to."

-oOo-

The rest of the day went by quickly, and the way the students practiced themselves to exhaustion somehow delighted you. Young students like them are always so determined, full of grit and tenacity. It makes you feel old just by watching them.

Aizawa kept himself close, despite how many times you tried to leave him. It's not that you didn't like it though. From time to time, he'd hold your hand when no one was looking, his rough and scarred palm brushing against yours.

Before you realized it, the sun has already set, and the students went to their cabins once they finished dinner. Even though each room was big enough for five people, no one was willing to share with you. Even Aizawa shared a room with some of the male students, leaving you alone in a cabin with five empty beds to choose from.

You quickly unpacked your things, and you remembered that you still haven't redecorated your room back in Yuuei. This place looked more familiar to your childhood home, but only emptier and with less people inside. The nostalgia brought back memories of your villainous yet happy childhood.

Which was probably why you dreamed that night.

Unlike your dream from before, this felt more realistic. You were running through a hallway, with narrow walls made of cold metal. Fluorescent lights dangled from the ceiling every few meters, but it barely helped in lighting up the area. To the sides were identical looking doors with numbers painted above it.

 _20\. 21. 22._

 _This is my hideout,_ you realized. Your footsteps echoed loudly, but it was drowned out by your heavy breathing.

 _23\. 24._

You've been running for who knows how long, but you know that the hallway will end after 30th door.

In front of you was another figure, running with the same pace as yours. She had the same build as you, the same complexion, and the same colored hair that was tied in a tight ponytail. You didn't need to see her face to know who it was.

"Sister," you said out loud.

 _25._

She turned her head slightly, and her eyes glinted in the dimly lit hallway. "Run faster, _. Or else they'll catch you." Her voice was cold and serious, and you know that things are bad if she speaks that way. There was a sense of deja vu as you watched her run, and the realization hit you like a knife to the chest.

 _This is a memory, and the worst one possible to dream about._

 _26._

You heard someone barking orders behind you, which was followed by footsteps that were getting louder by the second.

 _27._

Your pace was slowing down, but your legs still refused to stop running. Your sister noticed this, and she waved her hand swiftly. Within that instant, the door with the number 27 bursted open from the force of the water pushing behind it. The gushing water quickly took the form of a wall that blocked the people chasing you.

They weren't able to see the wall in front of them, and were surprised when their body submerged into invisible water.

 _28\. 29._

"That should hold them for a while," she smiled, but it was hollow and bitter.

 _30._

The two of you were busy holding them back from behind that you didn't anticipate anyone blocking your from the front. You came to an abrupt stop when the hallway ended and turned into a dark room. Several heroes stood in front of you, blocking the exit just behind them.

"It's no use, Malefica," a tall male figure in the middle said. "Give up, and pay for your crimes in the name of justice."

You straightened your back confidently and stared at them coldly. "Make me," you said with an evil smirk.

The heroes advanced to attack you, but your sister stood in front of you, her arms wide open to protect you. "You'll have to get through me, first," she said with gritted teeth.

Her actions surprised you, and you resisted the urge of tears falling from your eyes. You stayed in character, keeping your villainous grin directed at them.

"You've always wanted to be a hero, right?" the man said. "Why are you protecting this heartless beast?"

With a wave of your sister's hands, the walls suddenly bled water, flooding the floor on their side that slowed down the heroes. You took this opportunity to take away the weapons they were bringing and turned it into your own, invisible blades and guns that were pointed at the blind enemies.

The water rose higher and higher, trapping them in a small bubble. "Because she is my _sister_ ," she said, loud enough to echo in the room.

The heroes ignored this threat and continued to advance. You scraped off the metal walls and used it as a shield against their attacks. However, you were too preoccupied to notice a spear that was headed towards you.

Until it was too late.

Your sister used her body to block the attack, and the sharp blade pierced through her chest. The sound of her broken ribs crushed your heart, and all the invisible weapons fell to the ground with a loud clank as you lifted your dying sister in your arms.

"Be strong." Those were her last words before her unblinking eyes stared into the ceiling. Her pulse was gone.

She's dead.

"She is a traitor," one of the them said. They gathered back their weapons and circled you, leaving no room for escape. "And no one will ever call her a hero."

Those last words triggered your emotions. You closed your eyes, and let all the rage inside your body escape you. Everything around you exploded, and not a single tear fell from your face that day.

You woke up in the middle of the floor the next morning.

The sun was already up, but you were more concerned on the furniture around you. It was as if a tornado passed by. All five beds were thrashed, and a couple of them were standing vertically on the wall. Your clothes were sprawled everywhere, making you wonder how it got out of your bag.

 _Did I do this?_ you asked yourself.

You went outside to check if the students were alright. None of them seem to be bothered by anything, and some of them still walked around in their pajamas.

"What the-"

"Good morning, Ms. Malefica!" Hagakure greeted you happily. Even though she's invisible, you knew that it was her because of the floating clothes.

You smiled and greeted her back, but your eyes were still heavy. "Good morning to you too."

"Huh? Ms. Malefica?" Uraraka, who was simply passing by, raised her eyebrow at you. "You're already back?"

"What do you mean?" You scrunched your eyebrows at her, and Hagakure probably did the same (if her face wasn't invisible).

"But I just saw you walk outside of camp." Uraraka pointed to the woods, approximately to the direction of your hideout.

"Are you sure that was me?"

She nodded. "Well, it didn't look like anyone else, and Mr. Aizawa even followed you there. Besides, all the other students were either at the river or still asleep."

"Ms. Malefica..." Hagakure peeked through the opening at your cabin door. "What happened to your room?"

"I'm just redecorating," you shrugged the question away and made Uraraka describe the person she saw earlier. It heavily resembled you, the height, the way the person walked, and the way it smiled at Uraraka. It was no doubt.

But it doesn't make sense.

"Ms. Malefica!" Iida shouted all the way from the river. "Come quick! The water in the river is receding!"

Iida's words were all that you needed to confirm your theory. "Stay here," you ordered at Uraraka and Hagakure, then you ran out of the camp.

And back into your hideout.


	14. Chapter 14: Unexpected Reunion

_Storm's coming,_ Aizawa thought to himself, but the way he said it inside his head made it seem more like a question than a statement. He's already read the weather forecast, and there was never any mention of rain for the next few days.

Nevertheless, clouds still started to gather above the camp, turning the sunrise-colored sky a dark shade of gray. It will only be a matter of time until the sky starts bleeding down to earth.

Malefica must've already realized this as well. She would stop and look at the sky whenever thunder rolled in, but that was pretty much the end of it. She didn't turn to head back or try to look for shelter. In fact, she never even looked back at all. She only continued walking farther and farther from camp, her pace never faltering.

"Malefica!" he called out, but the loud clap of thunder made it impossible for him to hear his own voice. He knew that she was aware of his presence behind her, but she haven't acknowledged him yet. She's become very good in ignoring Aizawa, and he had to give her kudos for that.

It was only a matter of time until he felt droplets of water fall on his face, like beads of sweat trickling down on a hot summer's day. Rain has started pouring down, and Malefica noticed this as well. She held out her palm and let the water travel down her hand, through her arm, and drip from her elbow.

"Malefica!" He shouted louder this time, his voice echoing through the surrounding trees. The rain grew stronger by the second, accompanied by strong winds and bright flashes of lightning. "Where are you going?"

Ignored. Aizawa was already soaked. His clothes absorbed way too much water, his black hair dripping wet, and he was shivering from the cold. All of these he could still handle, but what he hated the most was when water found its way inside his boots. It was simply annoying, and he made a mental note to blame this on Malefica later.

"The rain is getting worse," he said.

Ignored again. He noticed that the path she was taking was the one heading to the hideout. In the distance he saw its silhouette, but he wasn't sure if it was just the rain playing tricks on his eyes. Still, if she was planning to seek shelter inside that worn-down cabin...

"You won't be safe out there, not on your own."

This time, Malefica stopped walking. Relieved as he may be, Aizawa immediately regret the words that came out of his mouth. If there was someone who wouldn't be safe out here right now, it would be him.

She craned her neck slightly, letting him see a glint of her eyes. He couldn't see it clearly, but it looks as if to say, _What are you talking about? Why are you still here?_

"Let's go back to camp," he added, trying to meet her eyes. Honestly speaking, it wasn't that easy, especially when she's several feet away and there's a thick downpour of rain between them.

After he'd said it, the rain stopped, and by that he meant it really _stopped_. It didn't fade out into a slight drizzle that left puddles of water everywhere he looked. No. The water literally disappeared from thin air, which should have been naturally impossible.

Aizawa now had a clear view of Malefica, who was facing him with lips curled into a sly smile. He only noticed this now, but she was surprisingly... _dry_. While Aizawa had to suffer water inside his boots, dripping wet because of unexpected weather disturbances, Malefica didn't have even a splash of water at herself or her clothes. Even her (long and luscious goddess-like) hair looked untouched by the heavy rain, still intact in a tight ponytail (he kept convincing himself that she looked more beautiful this way).

During the time when Aizawa was standing there confusedly, Malefica waved her hand sideways in one swift motion. Instinctively, he ducked to avoid whatever invisible object was hurtling towards him. He didn't, however, expect an awkward air of silence when nothing crashed upon him.

Aizawa sighed in relief, then went to approach Malefica. He later realized that his footsteps were becoming slower, sluggish, like walking through water. Looking down, he only saw grass and damp soil.

"Malefica, we need to go-"

It all happened quickly. Aizawa's body was suddenly submerged in water, despite not seeing any sort of liquid around him. His arms flailed, but it was no use. He was being lifted into the air with an invisible force much too strong for him.

Dark spots started to cover his vision. He couldn't breathe properly, being only able to take in water every time he inhaled. He didn't know if it was just in his head, or if the world was spinning around him. All he saw were leaves and tree barks that were a shade darker because of the rain. It would only be a matter of time before he drowns to death, and he didn't want a bunch of wet trees to be the last thing he'd see.

He saw Malefica on the ground, still smiling like the deranged Joker. Her hand was outstretched, controlling the invisible force that was drowning him. Aizawa didn't know why or how she was able to do it, but that was the least of his problems right now.

In one last attempt, he used up his remaining strength to turn off Malefica's quirk.

Water suddenly appeared in from him, turning his vision blue and blurry. He felt gravity around him again, and he fell on his back on the softened soil. The water followed, falling all over him with a splat.

Aizawa sat up, rubbed his eyes and immediately looked for Malefica, intending to keep her quirk erased until she calmed herself down. Looking at any part of her body could erase her quirk, and even only looking at her pinky finger is more than enough. Still, he chose to lock his gaze on her face, studying her puzzled expression.

Aizawa raised his eyebrow. Malefica was now dripping wet as well. Her ponytail was gone, and some loose hair strands covered half of her face. He noticed that her clothes were different as well. He was sure she was wearing jeans and a shirt a while ago, not a pair of pajamas with bunny prints.

He turned his head slightly, and on the corner of his eye, he saw another female figure not too far away from him.

It was another Malefica. The one he's been following before.

Something hard hit his head, and then he blacked out.

-oOo-

You stared at your sister, her left foot still in the air where Aizawa's head was a few seconds ago.

"What did you do that for?" you exclaimed, a mix of fury and confusion bubbling inside you.

She looked at her hands as if there was blood on them. "I-I don't know! I freaked out!" she said, her voice shaking just as much as her legs. "He was being so creepy. He kept following me around, and kept calling me with your name. I was so scared. I thought someone was going to hurt you again, so I-"

Her sentence was cut short as you hugged her tightly in your arms. "I missed you so much," you cried, stifling your sobs by burying your face on her neck.

"I missed you too." She hugged you back.

You finally let her go after several long seconds. Looking at her face was like seeing your reflection in the mirror, except much gentler and with a safer-to-approach type of expression.

You never expected to see her face this close ever again.

"I thought you were dead," you told her, squeezing her arm to know if she was real.

"I'm pretty sure I died." She knitted her eyebrows. "But, if you could see and touch me, then that means you're also dead?"

"Well, I... Technically, I died, but-" You scratched the back of your head. The concept of death was a weird topic to talk about, even between two people who've already experienced it firsthand.

She gasped. "Then does this mean that we're ghosts?"

"Ghosts?"

Her eyes lit up in excitement. "Yeah. Think about it! Why would we reunite in a place like this? Because this is our most memorable place when we were still alive! I've read about a lot of stuff like these. We'd spend the rest of our afterlives here, haunting people who would dare go near our hideout and- Why are you in your pajamas?"

"Huh?" You looked down on your clothes, and suddenly became conscious of what you were wearing.

"People usually spend the afterlife in the clothes they've worn right before their deaths," she remarked. You couldn't help but stare at her shirt, which still had a small hole in the chest where the spear had pierced it. "And you're dripping wet. Don't tell me you drowned to death?"

"What? No!" you scoffed, but your voice had gone an octave higher. "You see, I'm not rainproof like you. After all, a certain _someone_ caused some unexpected rain this morning."

She laughed at your sarcasm. "Sorry about that. Here, let me fix it."

With a flick of her wrist, the dark clouds disappeared as quickly as it came, turning the sky back into its pleasant blue color. She snapped her fingers, and all the droplets of water from the surrounding trees gathered above her in one big ball. Even the water from your clothes were removed as well.

In a few seconds, the entire area, including you, was completely dry. You could barely tell if it even rained or not.

The ball of water above her grew bigger, but it stayed intact. When she was done absorbing the liquids like a sponge, she waved her hand and the ball went straight to the river, barely making a splash.

"There we go!" She clapped her hands confidently. "So how did you die?"

You gulped, mentally preparing yourself for an explanation. "You see, I'm not really dead-"

You were interrupted when you heard a twig snap. The two of you turned your heads to the direction of the sound, only to see Aizawa. He sat up and rubbed his head, and you wondered if he still had stars circling above his head.

Your sister immediately went for a battle stance, ready to attack him at a moment's notice. She stood in front of you and spread out her arms. "Stand back! I'll protect you."

You shook away the sudden vision you've had from your dream. "No! I know him." You pulled her away.

"You do?" She looked at you through the corner of her eye. Aizawa was still too dizzy to make out what was happening, much more use his quirk at them.

"His name is Aizawa Shouta. He's a friend." You blushed. "Don't worry, he won't hurt us."

She lowered her arms reluctantly. Then her eyes lit up, as if a gear suddenly clicked into place in her head. "Oh! Aizawa Shouta! Isn't he the guy you said you had a major crush on?"

"Shh!" You covered her mouth with your hand, but it was too late. The words were already out, and you hoped that Aizawa was still too dazed to hear what she said.

"You know what?" you said. "Why don't I introduce you to my students?"


	15. Chapter 15: Hand-to-Hand Combat

"It was chaos," you said as you recalled the day of your death five years ago. "People ran in panic, cars crashed, and explosions were everywhere. They didn't know what to do, and even thought that it was the end of the world."

"That must've looked terrible," your sister remarked.

"No." You shook your head. "It was actually beautiful, to be honest. Apocalyptically majestic."

"Your definition of beautiful is remarkably peculiar." She smiled.

"Heh. All it took was tearing down a couple of buildings, and everyone was already in disarray."

"Wait." Your sister stopped walking. " _You_ started that mess?"

"Would've leveled the entire city if it weren't for my fucking death." You shrugged. You've already gotten over that _resurrection_ thing, but it does leave several unanswered questions behind. "It was a hell of a way to die, though. Stabbed in the back and left to die on cold concrete. I didn't even see the killer's face."

Your sister was suddenly quiet. "I..." she stuttered, pausing to think of the right words to say.

"Don't be so glum, sister! Look on the bright side. We've been reunited once again, and we're both alive too!" You patted her back to lighten up the mood. "Although I'm not fully sure how that happened. Aizawa, has the principal told you anything about it?"

Aizawa, who was quietly walking farther ahead, lazily replied, "My guess is that it could possibly be the work of someone's quirk, but the principal had other theories of his own."

"A quirk that can bring the dead back to life," you mumbled to yourself. "Nice."

"You actually get along with a hero?" your sister asked you, slight sarcasm added.

" _Get along_ isn't really the right term," Aizawa said. "Hmph. _Major crush_."

You buried your face in your hands, hoping that your sister didn't notice how red you are.

You walked a little further, and was surprised when you were greeted by several of the students.

"Ms. Malefica! You're back!" Uraraka shouted gleefully, her arms spread out to hug your sister. But then she saw you, and stopped on her tracks. "Wait. Another Malefica?"

The other students arrived as well, and their eyes shifted back and forth between you and your sister. Seeing their confused reactions, you took this as a cue to introduce her to them. "This is _ _," you said, mentioning her name. "She's my twin sister."

" _Eh?_ " The students' jaws couldn't drop any lower. "Twin sister?"

You placed your hands on your hips. "Oh, come on. Don't give me those looks."

Your sister smiled and waved her hand shyly. "Yes, um, hi. A-Are you really _'s students?" The students nodded. She then leaned in and whispered to you, "They could see ghosts?"

You grunted. "For the last time, _. You. Are. Not. Dead. Anymore."

"Right. I keep forgetting that. Haha. Sorry, _."

Todoroki stepped closer and examined the two of you. "You really do look alike," he said in a low voice, almost to himself. "I couldn't even tell who is who."

"Oh. That's easy," you said. "I'm _, and she's _. You could see our differences if you looked at our hair."

"Okay, okay. But..." Kirishima interrupted the two of you. "Which one of you again is _?"

"That's me."

"And the one named _?"

"Here," your sister replied.

"But your names sound too similar to each other!" he exclaimed.

"It could actually be a tongue twister," Kaminari joked. "Try saying their names ten times."

After a bit of debate and argument between the students, they have come to the decision to call you and your sister with different names, ones that don't sound alike. You insisted to continue being called Malefica, to which no one objected. Then, they all voted to call your sister Malefica 2, or M2 for short, to which you objected violently.

"That's not a proper nickname!" you reasoned out. "It doesn't even sound like a name at all. M2 is the type of names you'd hear in sci-fi movies, and I am certainly not-"

"It's okay, sister," she cut off your sentence. "I actually like it, to be honest. It sounds like a cool-ass codename for secret spies that you see in movies."

"But-"

"No buts."

"The name-"

"End of discussion." She crossed her arms, knowing that she's already won. You hate it when she does that.

"Ugh. Fine." Having nothing to argue back with her, you sighed and let it slide, for now. "So, you little gremlins wanna go start your training?" you said, changing the topic.

"Gremlins? You call your students _gremlins_?"

"About that," Iida said, ignoring your sister. He grinned, the kind of smile people had when they were plotting something evil. His earnest face made him look scarier with his attempt. "Me and the class have agreed to do something different today."

-oOo-

"So why are we doing this again?" Malefica shouted.

"We're observing how professional adults fight," Yaoyorozu shouted back. She and the other students sat comfortably in their seats at the outdoor arena of their camp. Meanwhile, Malefica and M2 stood at the center looking like a Tekken video game.

"And I am fighting my sister because...?"

"Because you are twins," she continued. "Theoretically, your skills would be almost close to equal."

"Don't worry," M2 said. She went to a fighting stance, her fists clenched and ready to punch. "This will be just like when we were kids. It's gonna be fun."

Malefica rolled her eyes. "Whatever. The loser will cook tonight's dinner."

"Sure."

"Alright. Quiet, please. Thank you." Yaoyorozu produced a megaphone from her arm and used it to amplify her voice. "The first part is hand-to-hand combat. Mr. Aizawa... er... Eraserhead will be here to turn off your quirks for a clean fight."

"Yo," Aizawa said in the far corner.

"Hand-to-hand combat?" Malefica scoffed. "This is too easy."

"The first to win three rounds is the victor," Yaoyorozu continued. "Ready... Fight!"

Malefica didn't seem to hear Yaoyorozu's signal, as she continued talking and bragging. "I always win when it comes hand-to-hand combat against-"

Malefica was not able to finish her sentence, as M2 pulled her arm and threw her to the ground. She landed on her back, and M2 immediately locked her arm on Malefica's throat. She was swift and nimble, and although Malefica tried to wriggle herself free, it was pretty much useless. M2 was too strong, her arm choking her sister's throat.

"And the first round goes to M2!" Yaoyorozu shouted, ending the match. "Man. That was a quick round, don't you think?"

"I wasn't prepared." Malefica scorned as she stood up. She massaged the part of her neck where M2's arm had been, which was now slightly redder. "Besides, where did you learn that move?"

"I learn a thing or two on TV," she giggled. "Also, never get distracted. That's mother's first rule."

The students looked at each other, all wondering where the twin's parents could be. But Malefica's sour expression tells them that they shouldn't try asking about it in the future.

"Okay. Round 2," Malefica readied herself once again, this time her pose much rigid and her face more serious.

"Round 2!" Yaoyorozu shouted. "Ready... Fight!"

M2 used the same move as before, but Malefica was able to yank her arm free and managed to throw a punch towards M2's face. The latter dodged her punch, as well as the ones after that.

"Your punches are quick, sister," M2 said as she dodged. "But have you forgotten about-"

She didn't continue her sentence, and crouched after Malefica threw her next punch. M2 extended her leg and swiped it sideways in an attempt to trip Malefica.

"What? This?" Malefica caught her foot. M2 tried to struggle free, but Malefica's grip was vicious, just like her smile. She then threw M2 into the air, and landed on her back a few feet away. "You always use this on me, and you think I wouldn't see that coming?"

"Tsk." M2 struggled to get up, and anyone would notice her legs slightly shaking if they look close enough. She immediately lunged to attack, and Malefica was forced to defend, dodging or blocking attacks.

The students watched in awe. The two have been cancelling each other's attacks for the next several seconds, switching between offense and defense.

"Whoa," Izuku said. "It's like they're perfectly in sync."

Iida nodded in agreement. "They have different styles of attack, but it's as if they already know what the other's next move is."

"Thank you, glasses-kun!" M2 shouted, which surprised Iida as how she was able to hear that far. "I didn't really hear what you said, but I have this gut feeling that you're complimenting me."

M2 didn't take her eyes off from her opponent, but Malefica's attacks have become faster, each taking a larger blow than before. Either that or M2's defense has simply weakened.

Malefica pulled off a roundhouse kick, and M2's arms moved too slow to block her face. However, the momentum of her foot suddenly slowed down in mid-air. It looked like her leg was stuck in an invisible sludge, and she failed to pull it away quickly.

"What the-"

M2 then took the opportunity to kick Malefica in the guts, which sent her flying almost to the edge of the arena. Unable to stand up, M2 was declared the winner of the second round.

They started cheering for M2, but was abruptly cut short when Malefica exclaimed loudly, "That's not fair! You used your quirk."

The students raised their eyebrows, confused.

"You blocked my kick with a big wall of water." Malefica pointed angrily at M2, while her other hand clutched her stomach tightly. "It's invisible, of course, but since we're twins, don't think that I won't be able to see that."

"I-I was panicking!" M2 raised her hands defensively, her arms shaking wildly. "I was about to get a black eye, so I freaked out and called the water to save me."

Malefica didn't seem to buy the explanation, and she glared at M2 with discontent.

"Sorry. I blinked," Aizawa said, loud enough for Malefica to hear. "Your fight was taking too long."

Malefica lowered her head, and then a smile curled in her lips. It started in a small chuckle, and then slowly turned into an evil laugh that resonated throughout the arena. M2 backed away a few steps, as if she wasn't already far enough.

"I know this laughter from anywhere," M2 said to herself, worriedly looking around to see if there was any floating knife threatening to stab her. "She's excited."

"Third round." Malefica said, her voice as firm as her expression. "I'll win this one for sure."

She didn't.

Malefica grunted as she was pinned to the ground for the third time.

"Come on! You've got to do better than that, sister!" M2 said as she extended her hand.

Malefica scoffed, but still grabbed her sister's hand to get up. "You know, I feel much weaker without my quirk."

The students instinctively looked at Aizawa, whose irises were still red. He blinked once and his eye color went back to normal. "What?" he said as he noticed the students looking at him.

"Fourth round," Malefica declared.

"But M2 has already won three rounds," Yaoyorozu said through the megaphone. "She's declared the-"

" _Fourth round_ ," Malefica repeated, her voice louder.

The students shrugged it off. They wanted to watch more of the action anyway, and they silently agreed that watching from the stands was better than actually fighting in the center. Besides, they haven't finished all the popcorn yet.

Several matches later, Malefica has proudly won one round... after losing seventeen times in a row. The students didn't want to admit it, but they were already getting bored, having to see their villain teacher lose that many times. Both of the twins' stamina have greatly depleted, and their attacks already weak.

Aizawa noticed this as well, and although his eyes hurt from using his quirk too much, he approached the twins. "You know what?" he said. He put some eyedrops on eyes before continuing, "Let's make this interesting. Me against the two of you, how about it?"

Malefica and M2 looked at each other, and even without having a proper conversation, they both turned to Aizawa and nodded. "Deal."


	16. Chapter 16: Passing Out in Combat

The students cheered wildly, hands clapping and feet stomping loudly. The sound of nature was drowned out by their shouts and screams, but you couldn't tell which side they were on. Still, you faced them proudly and waved like a superstar in her concert. Your sister only shriveled up in anxiety, but she laughed at your confidence.

"Stop being childish." Aizawa just got out of his sleeping bag, which he threw at the bleachers. "You're already _ years old."

"I've been dead for five years." You turned to face him. "Which means I'm not that old mentally."

"Hm." He put on his yellow goggles, which perfectly fit his face. At the same time, his capture cloth came alive and rose to the air like snakes ready to strike.

"Okay! Is everybody ready?" Yaoyorozu shouted through the megaphone. "In this side we have... Eraserhead! Pro-hero and Class 1-A adviser!"

The students cheered louder. You were impressed by how twenty little gremlins could manage to do that.

"You all sound like Present Mic," Aizawa said, but his voice was drowned out by the cheers.

"And here on the other side," Yaoyorozu continued. "We have the _ twins, formerly deceased but are now making a comeback in the professional world!"

No one cheered, except probably the cricket who wouldn't shut up for the past fifteen minutes.

"Awkward," your sister said in a higher octave.

"Alright. The rules are simple," Yaoyorozu said. "Throw your opponent outside of the arena, and you win. You can do anything else, as long as you don't kill each other or something, probably."

Aizawa only shrugged this off, and you did as well.

"Okay! Get ready!" Yaoyorozu shouted.

Your sister only waved her hand weakly, and a massive wall of water already waited behind her. None of them looked surprised by this, and you remembered that only the two of you could see it.

Meanwhile, you stood partly stiff at your place, as if a heavy weight was pulling you down. You guessed that it was Aizawa, who was already trying to erase your quirk, but you couldn't tell for sure. Besides, the surrounding trees obliged when you pulled them towards you.

"And... Fight!"

Aizawa's capture cloth charged towards you, and you barely dodged it in time, despite expecting his attack. He tried to jump, but your sister submerged his feet in honey, slowing him down.

"What the-" He pulled his feet out of the invisible sludge.

"Found some honey in the woods," your sister beamed. "And did you know that's 36% denser than water?"

Aizawa's attention has focused into getting his feet free. Using this opportunity, you raised your arm and tried to control his capture cloth, but to no prevail. Your quirk wasn't working, and you only swished your arm like an idiot. His head may be lowered to make it look like he's looking at his feet, but you knew very well that his eyes were directed at you.

You stood still in your place, but you kept trying to lift an object to confirm if Aizawa was still erasing your quirk. Your eyes moved rapidly to think of a plan, and then an idea clicked in your head.

"_!" you called your sister. "Cover me."

Your sister understood this, and waved her other hand to create a barricade of water between you and Aizawa. It was a good shield, but your quirk still wasn't functioning, since Aizawa could see through it.

The wall your sister created was not as strong as the one she summoned before, and you knew that her strength was already starting to wane. Controlling liquids denser than water was the same as lifting heavier weights, which made her exhausted twice as fast. Add the fact that the two of you had combat training prior to this, and you're at a disadvantage.

 _I need to move fast,_ you thought. You sprinted around the arena, making sure to bring Aizawa's attention towards you. He still kept using his capture cloth to attack you, but the sloppy water barricade followed you as well, blocking him.

 _You can't erase my quirk if you can't see me._ You continued running until he couldn't crane his neck anymore. You felt your power coming back to you, and you instantly lifted the trees that were laying around, waiting for your command. There was a sense of relief as you watched various objects get enveloped with a blue glow and rise from the ground.

You noticed that the wall of water beside you has now turned into a lifeless puddle. Aizawa must've already erased your sister's quirk, which meant that the honey around his boots were now gone as well. From the corner of your eye, you saw your sister in the air, entangled in Aizawa's capture cloth. She struggled with all her might, but you knew it was impossible to escape when you get caught in one of those. Her eyes were covered in capture cloth as well, and she was unable to use her quirk if she couldn't see what she's controlling.

Aizawa started running after you, and you placed two invisible trees to block him. He evaded these trees by running around it, and you were surprised at how he was able to see it. You placed more floating trees to slow him down, but he easily dodged these as well.

You were almost to the end of the arena. You made a sharp turn and started running the other direction. Your speed was also slowing down as sweat trickled down your skin. You breathed in heavy sighs, but you still kept throwing trees into Aizawa's direction. The last tree you picked up didn't glow blue, but you still threw it at him. He ducked, but the branches got entangled with his capture cloth, forcefully pulling him to the ground.

The students _oohed_ and _aahed_ , but you ignored them. You focused on running towards your sister. She was able to wriggle one of her hands free, and she tossed several rounded objects to the ground.

Grenades.

They quickly went invisible and you pulled them towards you. Aizawa already got himself free, and in one jump, he landed several feet in front of you. You stopped running. He threw your sister outside of the arena, and she landed on the grass with a thud.

"You're next," he said.

He hasn't removed your quirk yet, so you carefully removed the pins of the invisible grenades and placed them between the two of you. Your plan was to jump far away before dropping the grenades, which will explode powerful enough to send him flying off the arena, but not enough to kill him.

But before you could do that, the grenades started falling without your control, and you immediately blacked out.

-oOo-

You slowly regained consciousness, and realized you were laying flat on a bed. The mattress was too soft, and the pillow too hard. Your eyes were still closed shut, and you lacked the strength to try and open it. Your sense of hearing recovered first, and you heard a conversation between two people beside you.

"-wake up any time soon," said a female voice. "I'm really worried for her now."

"Me too," said another voice, this time male. His tone was lazy yet soft.

There was a long pause between them, until the female one spoke, "So... Are you really dating my sister?"

The other didn't answer, and the woman chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes," she said. "Be sure to take care of her, okay? I've never seen her this happy before."

"What you mean?"

"You see, we've had quite a rough childhood. We were both raised to become villains, and although she'd say that she enjoyed it, the things done to us back then would pretty much fit the word _torture_."

She took a deep breath, and you did your best to pretend to be asleep. "There was a lot of pressure. Physical abuse. Mental abuse," she continued. "It was terrible, but she was so focused on becoming a villain, on embracing evil, that she hadn't realized how mother and father have been manipulating us. If we weren't there for each other, both of us would've probably gotten mad by now. She'd become too obsessed with her passion, and I'd be insane from all the torture."

You felt someone's hand on your arm, and you made a guess that it was the female one, since it was gentle and smooth. "When she met you several years ago, it's like she transformed into someone else. Don't tell her that I've told you this but... it's like she experienced love for the first time."

"I thought you had each other back then?" the man said. "Didn't she love you?"

"Don't misunderstand, Eraserhead. We loved each other very much, but her definition of love was that it was merely something that could be thrown away, not as a necessity for living. I think you disproved that for her." The grip on your arm tightened. "Will you promise me that you'll protect her?"

The man, who now had a name, spoke in a low voice. "I don't meddle with illogical things such as love and romance. It hinders my job as a hero."

"You're terrible at lying," the woman laughed.

"I'm not finished yet," he said. "Other than bringing justice to people, it is also a hero's job to guide people when they stray from the wrong path, don't you think?"

It was the woman's turn to remain quiet. The smooth hand on your arm was now replaced by a rougher one. It was bigger in size, and you knew that this was Aizawa's. His palm felt ragged, but he tried to be gentle on his touch. "I'm sorry, but I cannot promise to protect her."

"Huh? Why not?"

"I'll do something even better. Something that I should've done five years ago," Aizawa said, his voice stronger and with more certainty this time. " _I will save her._ "


	17. Chapter 17: Last Day

You woke up to the sound of Bakugou angrily screaming at Izuku, followed by the sounds of explosions in the distance. You sat up on your bed, wiping the gook from your eyes and saliva drooling from your mouth.

 _How long was I out?_ you asked yourself. You found your sister to your right, who had somehow fallen asleep on the edge of the bed. Her hand was still gripping your arm, and you carefully removed it without waking her up.

You stood up slowly and quietly. Looking out the window, you noticed that it was already dark. There were no calendars nor clocks to tell you the exact time and day, so you had to find out for yourself.

The wooden door was slightly open, letting in the cool breeze from outside. It creaked when you opened it, and you slowly crept outside, closing the door behind you.

The first thing you heard was a loud gasp, followed by the words "She's awake! She's awake!" You raised your eyebrow as you searched for the source of the sound, and saw several students running towards you. They cheered and laughed, but your brain was still too confused to register everything or remember any of their faces.

"Mr. Aizawa is waiting for you by the campfire," Uraraka smiled. You almost said _How did you know I was looking for him?_ but you stopped yourself just in time.

Without even thanking her, you headed to the campfire that they mentioned. _Campfire?_ you asked yourself. _We've never had that during the first night._

Still, true enough, you found him sitting on a log beside a large campfire. His capture cloth rested lazily on his shoulders, and his sleeping bag was not too far from him. He didn't look up when you approached, for he was too busy roasting a single marshmallow.

"You're finally awake," he said, his voice monotonic. "It's been four days."

"Wait, what?" you exclaimed, your sleepy eyes now wide in surprise. "Four days? I've been asleep for _that_ long? Then that means-"

"Today's the last day of camp. We're leaving tomorrow."

You slumped your shoulders. "And I was planning to do a lot of things with the students." You sat down beside him, a little too close than you should be. Still, he made no effort to scoot away, and only let his arms touch yours.

"Well, you wouldn't have wasted your week if you hadn't played Sleeping Beauty."

"Says the person who's always in a sleeping bag all day," you scoffed. "Besides, I was waiting for a prince to kiss me awake."

"I'd rather punch you to sleep than do that," he mocked, yet he had a tinge of a smile in his face.

You rolled your eyes. Still, you couldn't help but blush at how he immediately assumed himself to be your prince.

The two of you were silent for a while. You listened to the crackling of fire as you watched the flames dance in the dark, shifting between colors of red, yellow, and orange. The marshmallow slowly turned into a light shade of brown, and you pulled it out of the stick with your quirk. Aizawa didn't stop you when you ate the still-hot marshmallow, but he grunted and pulled put another one from a bag beside him.

"You won, by the way," Aizawa spoke. You hadn't realized that you were leaning on his shoulder until you heard the vibration of his voice inside your head.

"What do you mean?" you asked.

"Your grenade threw me off the arena," Aizawa said. "But I don't understand why you dropped it when you were also too close. You were blasted to the bleachers, and would've suffered injuries if your sister hadn't caught you with her water."

"I... don't remember that." You racked your brain for the last memory you remembered before blacking out, but got nothing. "All I know is that you erased my quirk, which was why the grenades fell before I intended it to."

"Hm." He shrugged, and his shoulder collided with your cheek in such a force that you almost yelped in pain.

"Ow," you said, but decided to drop it when he didn't pay attention. "How come you avoided those invisible trees, by the way?"

"Invisible? They were floating, yes, but not invisible."

You lifted your head and looked at him. "What? That's impossible. They should've turned invisible the moment I lifted them up."

"Funny." He ate the roasted marshmallow before you got the chance to steal it again. "Because I was erasing your quirk during that time."

You gasped. "Then-"

"It's very rare." He sighed. "But I think it's possible that you have-"

"You have woken up after four days," you sister interrupted. You turned your head to see her standing beside you, her lips pouted and her hands on her hips. "And you put him first instead of me."

Aizawa kept silent, but you only smirked at your jealous sister. "You were still drooling on my bed, so I didn't wake you up," you laughed. "Some of your saliva even got on my arm."

"I never drool!" She stomped her foot defensively, but the redness of her cheeks blew it away. Luckily the only source of light was the campfire, or else she would've looked like a red tomato.

Knowing that you'll only continue teasing her if she said anything else, your sister only gave up and sat beside you. She crossed her arms and gave you a sour look, but she sat too close that you're almost being squeezed between her and Aizawa.

You grunted. "So did you actually make friends here? Or did you just lock yourself in my cabin until I woke up?"

"To be honest, I-" she started, but a voice cut her off.

"Ms. M2! Ms. M2!" someone shouted. When the person approached, you realized that it was only Tsuyu, making _ribbit_ sounds as she ran. "I know it's already late, but can you show us that water trick again? We really want to see it again."

It was your sister's time to smirk. "Well, I better get going with my _friends_ ," she told you, putting an emphasis on the last word. "I'll catch you two love birds later."

She then ran off towards the river, and you watched as she was greeted by the other students. You couldn't hear what they were saying, but they were laughing and seem to be having fun.

"You were half-right, you know," Aizawa spoke. You raised an eyebrow at him, to which he continued, "About her locking herself in your cabin. The only way we got her to get out was to bribe her with chocolate."

"Chocolate." You chuckled. "She loves that more than anything else in the world, so much that she's willing to face her anxiety for it."

"But the moment she got along with my students, we couldn't get her to shut up," he added. From the corner of your eye, you saw saw your sister talking rapidly with someone, somehow proving Aizawa's point.

"Yeah."

You stayed quiet for another few minutes, until your sister later approached you, holding two mugs with her. "Here," she said. "I made them myself, so drink them while they're still hot."

You took one of the mugs, while Aizawa took the other. It was still hot to the touch, with smoke coming out from the top. Inhaling the scent, you immediately knew what it was.

"Chocolate." You smiled awkwardly, not too obvious but enough for her to notice. "Not really a big fan, but thanks."

"Oh, shut up." She grinned. "I heard you've been eating chocolate bars at Yuuei."

"Ugh. Fine." Grunting, you took a small sip, and was surprised that it didn't taste bad at all (unlike the one she made you several years ago, which made you hate chocolate in general). The mug was emptied before you realized you were even drinking.

"I'm glad you liked it," she smiled. "Want more?" She snapped her fingers, and your mug was refilled with another round of hot chocolate.

"I always forget that you control liquids," you said, taking another sip. "Not just water."

The rest of the night went by quickly, as everyone gathered around the campfire. The students filled you in on everything that happened while you were asleep, ranging from your sister completely draining the river once, to Bakugou blowing up the grills for the tenth time in one day. Your sister laughed as they teased her about her chocolate addiction, and your eyes smiled as you finished your ninth mug of hot chocolate for the night.

The next morning, everyone woke up early in order to prepare their luggages. You were the first to finish, since packing your stuff was only a snap of a finger away. And because it was still an hour before the bus (that was still on the other side of the mountain) leaves, you decided to have a short walk outside of camp. Your sister tagged along with you, giddily greeting you a good morning.

The two of you walked along the river, where she made little balls of water and played it in the air. You snorted at her childishness, but then remembered about the bus' engine. "Quick question," you asked her. "Were you the one who rigged the engines if our school bus?"

The water balls fell back to the river with a splash. "It may or may not be me," she said, her voice an octave higher.

You grunted. "I'll take that as a yes. But don't worry, I won't tell the students."

In a few minutes, you reached your old hideout, and you gave a moment of silence as your sister looked at her own tombstone. Her skeletal remains should've been under there, you knew because you buried her yourself. And yet here she is, standing beside you, alive and breathing.

You took a deep breathe to say something, but your sister cut you off. "If you're going to sulk and say something angsty, you might as well stop now." She pat you on the back, then pointed at something beside the hideout. "Do you remember that?"

You looked at where she was pointing, a fallen tree that has been taken over with moss. Walking closer, you saw the letters you once carved on the trunk several years ago. " _MY FIRST TREE_ ", it read, the etchings uneven and obviously done by a kid.

"That was the very first tree you've carried in a mile without dropping," she continued. You knew that memory clearly, the greatest achievement that you never even celebrated. "You were crying and kept saying that you were still too weak when you accomplished that, but the only thing I thought of was how cool you were. We were only ten that time. I could barely lift a dumbbell, and you were already lifting fucking _trees_!"

You chuckled. "And what does that have to do with me sulking at your tombstone?"

"The point is," she smiled. "That you're always so negative about yourself. Smile a little! Learn to see things positively from time to time, you know, because you'd miss out on your happiest memories trying to think pessimistically."

"Why the sudden lecture?" you rolled your eyes, trying to hide that drop of tear from falling.

"Because that will be the last time you'll see your sister again."

The two of you turned to the trees, searching for the source of the sound. You heard a noise in the bushes, which was somewhere between a hiss and a laugh.

"Who are you?" you shouted.

"Show yourself!" your sister declared.

The two of you activated your quirks immediately. Trees rose to the air at your command, and hot chocolate circled your sister.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A figure emerged from the bushes, and you gasped loudly. That voice, those artificial hands, it couldn't be anyone else.

 _Shigaraki Tomura._


	18. Chapter 18: Villain Reunion

A/N: I apologize if I wasn't able to upload this chapter immediately. There's been some technical errors with my laptop lately.

* * *

You tried to hide the surprise on your face.

Shigaraki Tomura. The last time you saw him was several years ago, when he was still a scrawny teenager who was afraid of the world around him. You noted how much he's changed since then, especially when _that_ villain decided to brainwash him.

You eyed him carefully. His back was still hunched, and rashes could be seen on his neck from all the scratching. His clothes looked like they haven't been washed for days, and his hair was an even greater mess than Aizawa's.

"I see you've decided to add more props to your costume," you said, smirking. "Needed some extra hands?"

Both your sister and Shigaraki grunted, and you mentally high-fived yourself for that great pun. Your sister was the first to speak, "Malefica, could you please-"

Shigaraki raised his hand. His real hand, to be precise. "I do not have time to bear with your bad puns, Malefica."

"You know him?" Your sister asked you innocently.

Shigaraki gave your sister an exasperated look. "You really have no clue who I am?"

"You'd think the confused look and blank stare would have answered that for you?"

He sighed and started scratching his neck once more. "Enough. Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

Within that instant, a net sprung from your feet and you were lifted into the air. You flailed and kicked wildly, but to no avail. The net, which was made of metal, kept you dangling on a tree branch. For some reason, the metal structure drained you of your powers, and you weren't able to activate your quirk at all.

"Did you like our new creation?" Shigaraki seemed to smile, but it was difficult to tell with the hand covering his face. "We incorporated a little something with those materials, which disables the quirk of the person trapped within it."

You paid no attention to him, and focused on getting yourself free. From the corner of your eye, you saw your sister at another tree, struggling to escape from the net as well. Beneath her was a puddle of what you assumed was hot chocolate, and not mud.

A sudden gust of wind left you dizzy with all the swinging, and a purple warp appeared behind Shigaraki. Two figures emerged from it, and you recognized them as your previous subordinates when your villain group was still at its peak.

"Hello, _Malefica_ ," Toga smiled, followed by a sinister laugh.

"Traitors," you hissed. If only you weren't trapped in this wretched net, you probably would've strangled their necks by now.

"Aren't villains supposed to be like that?" Dabi said hoarsely. "After all, that is what you've told us back then, right?"

Your furious glare was only met with Toga's loud cackle. In a matter of seconds, she scaled the tree in which your net was dangling from. She took out her pocket knife and cut the net from the branch in one swift motion. A small part of you was surprised at how her skills have improved, since she was only a little girl the last time you saw her.

You fell on your back, and Dabi immediately pulled the ends of the net to prevent you from escaping. He then started carrying you on his back, and walked towards the warp hole. You were too drained from losing your quirk to try to break free.

Toga did the same to your sister's net, and she fell just beside her hot chocolate puddle. However, your sister was able to wriggle herself free from the net before anyone realized what was going on. She activated her quirk once again, using the river water to create a wall, and Shigaraki instinctively backed away.

Dabi stopped walking, but he didn't put you down. He eyed your sister intently, probably deciding on how he would try to burn her alive.

Your eyes met your sister's, and you mouthed _save me_ to her. She nodded in understanding, but her next expression took you by surprise.

She approached you and placed her hand inside the net to caress your face. "Oh, sister. You really shouldn't be so trusting," she sneered. The expression on her face was something you've never seen before. "This world is a _very_ dangerous place."

"What?" you knitted your eyebrows, unsure of what was going on.

"Did you really think that we came back from the dead?" Her once honeyed voice was now something cold and unforgiving, and she let out a low laugh. She dug her fingernail on your cheek, and you stifled a scream as blood rushed out. "This is what happens when you try to escape from us."

You tried to pull her arm away, but her grip was strong. You shrieked as you felt something burning on you face, as if acid has been splashed all over it. Your head started spinning from the pain, and it only stopped when your sister released her hand.

She snapped her finger, and Dabi continued dragging you to the warp hole. You stared at your sister, who stood proudly beside Shigaraki. Toga started laughing wildly again, but your eyes were locked on your sister.

"Splendid work," Shigaraki said. "Sensei would be pleased when we bring her back."

"Honestly, it wasn't that hard," your sister chuckled. "She'd believe pretty much anything I say. Heck, I even got her to drink that hot chocolate laced with some poison."

"Why, you-" you stumbled for words, but none came out.

"Don't take this too personally, sister." She smiled, and for a moment you saw your malicious expression reflected on her face. "I just wanted to prove to our dead parents that I wasn't always as weak as they thought I was."

Dabi entered the warp hole, but was stopped as a white cloth wrapped around his arm. He tried to burn it, but it didn't have any effect. All eyes suddenly went to where it came from, and you saw Aizawa crouching on a tree branch.

"How can you assholes manage to find us all the time?" Aizawa said, followed by a disapproving _tsk_. "If this goes out in public, I'd be forced to wear a suit and tie again."

Aizawa pulled his capture cloth, making Dabi release the net he was holding. This allowed you to escape, quickly wriggling your way out. You felt your quirk returning, and you inhaled sharply as objects around you began floating once again.

"Stop right there!" Toga beamed, pulling out her knife. "There's four of us and only two of you. This won't be a fair battle, don't you think?"

"You're right." You smiled, mirroring the taunting look on her face. "I'll try to be gentle."

Your sister grunted. "Just stop it with these shenanigans," she said. "Everyone knows that you've already weakened, especially after that mouse gave you those bracelets."

You suddenly remembered the bands that locked around your wrists. That must've explained why you still didn't feel at your best yet. Still, you didn't give them any hint of your nervousness.

Your intense staring contest with them was only interrupted when Shigaraki sauntered towards the warp hole. "Fighting would be useless. Let's just go back," he said in a disappointed voice.

"Oh, no you won't," you said, and blocked the warp hole with two large trees. Dabi was quick to summon fire, and the trees were reduced into nothing but ashes. He immediately ran and disappeared through the warp.

Aizawa threw his capture cloth at Toga and Shigaraki, erasing their quirks at the same time. However, your sister poured her mysterious acid and disintegrated the clothes quickly, allowing the two to run away as well.

You were about to unleash another wave of unprocessed wood, but your sister quickly submerged you and Aizawa in water. Your sight and hearing were distorted, and you held your breath as you searched for air.

"Don't you dare," she said, or at least, that's what she seemed to say. "Until we meet again, _Malefica_."

She ran towards the warp hole, but not before leaving a cold laugh that would probably haunt you for the next few days.

You fell on the ground, and you coughed out some of the water than entered your lungs. You felt a sharp pain in your heart, and you couldn't tell whether it's because of the water or the betrayal of from the person that you trusted the most.

Tears threatened to fall down, but you knew that this wasn't the right time and place for that.

Aizawa, who was also dripping wet, helped you get up. "Let's go back to those little gremlins, before they find out what's going on," he said, panting. "Will you be okay?"

"I'm fine," you lied, tears filling up your eyes. You gave him a smile to hide what you were feeling at the moment. "Don't worry about me."

-oOo-

The students noticed that Malefica acted differently throughout the trip back to school. They tried asking her if something was wrong, but she would only smile and tell them that she's fine. Only Aizawa knew the reason, and understands that she's trying to keep her composure in front of the students, despite the tears threatening to fall.

When the bus halted in front of the school dormitory, Malefica smiled as she immediately walked out of the bus and straight to her room. She slammed the door behind her, and no one knew at that time that it would take a very long time for her to go out again.

During Aizawa's classes, he heard about how Malefica hasn't shown up for the past couple of days. Worried, he would visit her dorm room every day, only to be greeted with closed doors and silence.

Aizawa tried different ways of luring her out. He tried bribing her with Yuuei's chocolate bars, but it only melted in his hands before he even got a reply. He made her lunch boxes wrapped in blue cloth, and placed it in front of her door. But somehow, it manages to find a way to disappear when Aizawa isn't around, only to see the same box empty the next day. He started camping outside of her room, but he mysteriously wakes up on the grass the next morning. He even tried to sing her a serenade, but his voice was so terrible that Present Mic had to stop him after the first note.

Running out of options, Aizawa sighed. He felt like the little sister from that stupid Disney movie, desperately trying to get the snowgirl out of her room. Giving up, he knocked softly at the door, even though he was sure to get no answer from her.

"Locking yourself in your room won't get your sister back," he said, his voice soft but loud enough for her to hear inside. "The principal still assigned me to train your quirk, so I'll be waiting at the gym."

Aizawa turned and left, not bothering to look back. Still, a smile curled in his lips when he heard Malefica's door slightly creak open.

* * *

A/N: (if you're reading this somewhere in the future where my latest chapter is already somewhere at 25+, you can ignore this message). So by now, you may be used to me updating this story every less than 3 days. However, this might not be the case anymore. It's only the second month of the school year and I've already been flooded with homeworks and exams! Therefore, although I hate to say this, but expect a longer delay in my next few chapters. I would like to apologize for this, but I promise to make up for my next chapters.


End file.
